One Hundred Ways to Say You Care
by ArisuAmiChan
Summary: How many ways can you say you care about someone? Maybe in more ways than one hundred. Does it take a thousand ways? Or just one simple sentence saying you care? Pairings vary & rated T-M. Warnings: yaoi, hentai, fluff, romance, anger, among others. Characters are listed in ABC order, pairings listed inside in chapter titles. Current chapter focus: Bad Luck.
1. Orange: Ichigo Centric

**A/N: **Something to amuse my need to write short things. One hundred word prompts in X amount of days/weeks/months and here's my first one.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Ichigo's reflection on his childhood and how he always use to love anything flavored Orange.

**Characters:** Kurosaki Ichigo, mention of Kurosaki Masaki

**Theme: **Orange. Mind you, the fruit not the color.

**Mood:** Sorta happy, sorta thoughtful.

**Pairings:** None to list.

* * *

><p>He loved oranges. The fruit, mind you. Never-mind the fact his own hair was orange! But he loved the tang of citrus on his tongue as he bit into the fruit. Even as a kid, he adored the fruit and went for a month eating only eating the orange Froot Loops for breakfast.<p>

At least until his mom explained how eating only the orange ones wouldn't help him focus in school and help him grow big and strong enough to protect Karin and Yuzu. He stopped after that, since after all, she was his mom and his mom was amazing like that.

And the only way he would take his medicine as a child was if it was flavored orange or mixed with orange juice. Even today, he still ate an orange every morning on the way to school because he simply loved the fruit and the memories biting into it brought up.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Rain: Ichigo Centric

**A/N:** I'd love to offer dedications at this point, but it's to soon. So I'll just leave you with a thank you for reading kinda thing, kay?

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Why Kurosaki Ichigo hated the rain. And why he always will hate it.

**Theme: **Rain. If this makes you feel angst, don't be afraid to state it.

**Mood:** Angsty, miserable. Contemplative.

**Characters:** Kurosaki Ichigo

**Pairings:** None to list.

* * *

><p>Rain... He hated the rain so much. For so many reasons he couldn't even list. It made the sky dark and grey, compared to the bright blue sky and sunshine that shined down upon Karakura when it was nice.<p>

It was hard to see if it was raining hard enough and it made the ocean rough and choppy for boats. It made fighting Hollows harder, since if it was pouring, he could hardly see them because of the water and blood running into his eyes.

It reminded him of his fight with Grand Fisher and how he couldn't defeat it...

It got people wet and made him sad since it only reminded him of death. He only ever hated the rain since that day...

He hated the rain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I procrastinated until one thirty in the morning in posting this. I'm an idiot. Life got in the way. And pulled pork sandwiches.


	3. Eyes: Grimmjow Centric

**A/N:** Grimmjow's point of view this time. Just after Tōsen slices off his arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Grimmjow's thinking of those eyes. The eyes he wanted to rip out of that fucker's skull and embalm to keep for himself as a prize. If only Tōsen hadn't sliced his arm off, he'd be able to do just that!

**Mood:** Pissy thoughtfulness. Grimmjow's got some serious anger issues with Ichigo ever since their first battle.

**Theme: **Eyes. In this case, Ichigo's eyes since Grimmjow stated how much he hated them.

**Characters:** Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

**Pairings:** None to list.

* * *

><p>When Grimmjow first saw those damn eyes, he wanted to rip them out of the boy's head. He <em>hated<em> those damn eyes! He wanted to kill Kurosaki and rip his eyes out of his head and keep them as a prize for winning their fight.

If their fights ever escalated far enough to murder. And if he ever got his left arm back...

He wanted to watch them slowly fade with death as Kurosaki breathed his last breath. The last breath he couldn't _ever_ be saved from!

He wanted those eyes mounted by his bed with needles in them so he could stab and poke the living hell out of them until he was bored.

At least until Kurosaki was reincarnated, then he could go kill him and keep his eyes for himself once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Once I realized I put Orihime in here, I had to change it because Grimmjow didn't meet Orihime until she was brought to Hueco Mundo by Ulquiorra and healed his left arm.


	4. Garden: Yuzu Centric

**A/N:** I did two with Ichigo, one with Grimmjow, I figured I needed to do Yuzu next.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Whenever she had a hard day at school or her family was fighting with one another, Yuzu always went to the garden in their backyard to relax and share her troubles with her sister or the plants she grew with such pride.

**Characters:** Kurosaki Yuzu, mention of Kurosaki Karin, Ichigo, and Isshin.

**Mood:** Maybe some pride. Yuzu's proud about her garden.

**Theme: **Garden. I wanted to write about Yuzu next.

**Pairings:** None to list.

* * *

><p>Yuzu love gardening. When she was old enough to understand the concept death, she took up gardening as a way to cope with their mother's death, along with her homemaking.<p>

She loved how cold the dirt was after a wet rain and how warm it could get when the sun was shining down on it during the summer.

Sometimes her brother came out to help or Karin joined her outside to play soccer while she worked and they talked. About boys, about their female classmates who wore to much make-up, about school and what teachers they loved or didn't.

Their father was so proud of her for the gardening she did.

He bought seeds he knew would thrive in the soil and thrive those plants did. She loved the smell of the flowers, herbs, and someday, wanted to plant an apple or a cherry blossom tree in the back yard.

She had such a green thumb and she would always love to garden, no matter what happened in her life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm trying my best to make a wallpaper out of the scene from the new subbed ending where Ichigo has his phone in front of his face and the over-turned rainbow is showing on the screen. I'll post a link to it on my profile if and when I ever finish it and the link system is fixed.


	5. Hair: Ikkaku Centric

**A/N:** Ikakku this time. SOMEONE WHO ISN'T FROM KARAKURA OR HUECO MUNDO! Even though I only wrote one Hueco Mundo story so far. Thank you, Brain, you dirty whore. ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>And this is why he was pleased he didn't need hair. Thank god for that one Hollow he had to battle...

**Characters:** Madarame Ikkaku. Mention of Kusajishi Yachiru and Ayasegawa Yumichika.

**Mood:** Ikkaku's got problems with people calling him bald. He's irritated and tired of it.

**Theme: **Hair. This is where Ikkaku being bald is actually useful.

**Pairings:** None to list.

* * *

><p>Everyone had it. Why should he have it? It meant hair pulls, tangled ends, split ends, and Yachiru dropping her damn candy into it. This is why he was bald. But he wouldn't admit it.<p>

Thank god that fire breathing Hollow burned his hair off on the first mission with Squad Twelve. He charged head first, literally, and got his hair charred off for his first battle as a reward. Then he was transferred to Zaraki's squad and it was amazing!

He could fight freely without holding back and charge head first into battle!

He didn't have hair because it saved him the hassle of getting a hair cut and brushing it. Washing and styling it never happened it for him compared to Yumichika and his prissy ass. Hell, that princess needed a wig when he couldn't get to his styling tools in time! He didn't even need to have someone help him style his non-existent hair!

Thank god for the Hollow burning his hair off...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ikkaku needed to become my next victim since I'm donating my hair to_ Locks of Love_ in May of this year. It's worth it. My head's lighter and I don't need that much shampoo to wash the ever so thick mess I call a head of hair. But I will miss having people fawn over it since I have such bright red high lights running through it naturally.

And it's really hard to not call Yumichika a "fag" since it's Ikkaku, for god's sake!


	6. Toy: Kon Centric

**A/N: **After this is double checked, I'm taking a nap. I was up to early this morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Kon is going to take a stand! He was sick and tired of being treated as a toy! He_ would_ have a voice and it _would_ be heard! No matter what he had to do to get seen and heard!

**Characters:** Main focus is Kon. Mention of Kurosaki Ichigo and Yuzu, Kuchiki Rukia, and Ishida Uryū.

**Mood:** Anger, maybe? Kon's taking a stand against people who are rude to him.

**Theme: **Toy. Kon fits this theme perfectly

**Pairings:** None to list.

* * *

><p>Kon hated being treated as a toy. No matter how many times he protested to Ichigo and Rukia or ran away from Yuzu, he couldn't believe he was mistreated as such! It hurt.<p>

Although that nerdy looking kid did a good job in sewing him up after he was ripped apart once... Shame he had to slap him for dressing him in a Victorian woman's dress. He'd have preferred a tuxedo instead.

Whenever Ichigo popped him into his psychical body and told him to behave, it hurt.

He knew how to behave, he just acted out for the attention. He wanted people to notice him!

He was tired of sitting in the shadows and being ignored like a stuffed animal forgotten on the top rack of the closet. He would be heard! He would have a voice! He would get a girlfriend for the ever up tight Ichigo!

Boy, did that kid need to get laid...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay. Nap time for me. I need to sleep considering my BFFer woke my butt at nine-thirty this morning.


	7. Blush: Inoue Centric

**A/N: **It's late. I need to write and feel like this needs constant update spam.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Orihime knows she likes him but can't tell him. She wants to, but just babbles like a five year-old for some reason.

**Characters:** Inoue Orihime. Mention of Arisawa Tatsuki, Kurosaki Ichigo.

**Theme: **Blush. She always blushes around Ichigo.

**Mood:** Romantic? Nah. Mildly adorable.

**Pairings:** Possible IchiHime

* * *

><p>Whenever she was around him, she always had to blush. When he spoke or looked at her or said her name, she blushed.<p>

Tatsuki once thought she had a fever with how often she blushed while around Kurosaki-kun!

But she couldn't ever tell him how she felt. She tried her best to talk about it with him, but all that came out of her mouth was usually babbled nonsense or her asking him if he needed her to heal him with her powers.

He may have always looked at her like she had eaten marijuana laced brownies, but it was worth it as long he could see her and her blush.

* * *

><p><strong>AN****:** Not much to say here. Other than I feel okay with writing this.


	8. Tea: Aizen Centric

**A/N:** Aizen's turn for some drabble fun. As for the snacks, let's assume who ever gets to the table last is stuck with just tea.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Aizen loved his tea. From Chai to Herbal, he'd drink it. Just so long as Gin wasn't the one to prepare it.

**Theme: **Tea. Since Aizen's addicted to the crap as I am to coffee.

**Characters:** Aizen. Mention of Tōsen and Ulquiorra.

**Pairings:** None to list.

**Mood:** Serious.

* * *

><p>He loved tea. From a nice, delicate White tea to a spicy and rich Chai tea. He didn't drink coffee or milk with breakfast. It was tea he drank.<p>

No sugar, since it only tainted the original flavor with its overly done sweetness. He enjoyed the taste and warmth of the liquid after it had steeped in his cup.

Aizen even introduced tea to Hueco Mundo and hosted meetings with the drink and a few plates of snacks to humor his Espada. Except the snacks were gone before the meeting had even started.

The only people who really liked the teas were himself, Ulquiorra, and Tōsen. If only he could threaten the rest of them into drinking the teas he supplied for them...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Aizen's done. Who shall I do next...?


	9. Loneliness: Ichigo Centric

**A/N:** Throbbing headache. Need sleep. Hate sleeping on my neighbor's couch when I babysit her son.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Without his Hollow chattering away about taking his body and Old Man Zan telling him to fight and become stronger, he felt alone.

**Characters:** Kurosaki Ichigo. Mention of his Inner-Hollow, Zangetsu, and Tensa Zangetsu.

**Theme: **Loneliness. Post Decide arc, so don't read if you want it spoiled.

**Pairings:** None to list.

**Mood:** Melancholy.

* * *

><p>He missed his Zanpaktō. Missed it like he missed his mother. God, he wished he could fall into his inner-world and talk to Zangetsu!<p>

Hell, he'd even talk to his Hollow if it came to that.

But since he used the Final Getsuga Tenshō, he couldn't even do that! It blowed.

No matter what anyone did to cheer him up, it wouldn't help. He felt alone and useless. He felt like an infant learning to walk for the first time.

He missed the old man and the psycho that lived in his head. And although angry and irritated at Ichigo for trying to protect his hometown, he missed Tensa Zangetsu.

He was, for the life of him, truly filled with loneliness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I think this is going to end up with mostly Ichigo's point of view. This is what? My third one for him? Jesus...


	10. Watermelon: Keigo Centric

**A/N: **I kinda like baby-sitting. Just so long as I don't have to leave my town. And _suikawari_ in Japanese translates to "watermelon smashing."

* * *

><p><strong>Theme:<strong> Watermelon. Because Keigo mentioned it between volumes five-seven (or so) of the manga when Ichigo and co. were leaving for Soul Society.

**Summary:** Keigo loved summer. It was the best time of year for girls, yukatas, suikawari, and parties!

**Mood:** Excited, which is why his thoughts are bouncing from one topic to another.

**Characters: **Asano Keigo. Mention of Kojima Mizuiro and Asano Mizuho.

**Pairings:** None to list.

* * *

><p>Asano Keigo loved summer. No school, no homework, going to the beach, watching girls in their very sexy yukatas, and suikawari. He loved suikawari!<p>

Especially when the girls in their bikinis got to playing. Nothing could stop him from watching the girls smash the watermelon open and get the juice splattered all over their clothes and faces!

But he was digressing.

He loved summer because it meant he could be with his friends at parties and festivals. He could go out with the girls he picked up. If Mizuiro didn't get to them first! Damn him and his womanizer skills!

Mizuiro cock blocked him so badly that it made him want to scream!

But he was digressing from his original point once more.

He loved summer, so that was that and nothing would stop him from enjoying it! Not even his sister!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So FFN, when are you bringing the link system back? I have a crap load of story links that lead _into_ the site and would love to have those back!


	11. Massage: Isshin & Masaki Centric

**A/N: **Because I needed to write fluffy love between Isshin and a pregnant Masaki. And this is my first one with actual dialogue! Holy sicker doodles, Batman!

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>With their first child on the way, people constantly asking the how far along they are, and planning the wedding that would be hosted along side the baby shower, Isshin and Masaki just needed a break from it all by spending the day in the tiny apartment they shared with him giving her massages when ever she asked.

**Theme: **Massage. Because pregnant Masaki enjoys having Isshin give her foot rubs and back massages.

**Characters:** Kurosaki Isshin and his pregnant fiancée, Masaki.

**Pairings:** Isshin and Masaki

**Mood:** Cozy warm fluff.

* * *

><p>Isshin smiled down at Masaki, who was laying on the couch with her feet in his lap. God, she was beautiful. Even if she was pregnant with their first child.<p>

"You need anything, 'Saki?"

She just gave him such a sweet smile and wiggled the toes of her left foot. "Foot rub, 'Shin?"

Like any other couple, they had their ups and downs, but after screaming, yelling, and fighting with another they made up with hugs, kisses, and massages for Masaki considering she was eight months along with their first child.

Plus they agreed once the baby was born, they'd have a happy marriage with little fighting. Might as well get it done now.

He didn't want to know their child's gender and neither did she, so they waited. Waited until their baby boy or girl was ready to be born, to be welcomed into the world with love and care from both their parents.

But Masaki was more worried about their hair color than their gender. If it was the same bright shade of orange as her hair, then there would be teasing and bullying from other children. If it was black, then they'd be all right.

"Isshin? Are you all right? You aren't sick or anything, are you?"

"I'm fine, dear. Just thinking."

"Oh? About what?" Isshin gave her a mysterious smile and started to rub her feet as she had asked, a small grin on his face as he kept his head down and allowed his fiancée to watch whatever she wanted on their tiny TV.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Masaki and Isshin make a nice couple. She keeps him balanced and he's a playful husband. I can see her cooking in the kitchen, Ichigo in his high chair eating Cheerios and Isshin coming into steal something off the cutting board while she works. But this one might go on my deviantART profile. I don't know yet...


	12. Chocolate: Ichigo Centric

**A/N: **I know of you won't agree with me on Hershey using the vegetable oil, but it's true. They're using it as an emulsifier for their chocolate now. My dad dislikes this and this is just what an "obese" America needs in their chocolate.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Ichigo adored chocolate. Love was a major understatement. When Yuzu made her "Heaven's Chocolate" cake, he would sneak out of bed at three in the morning in the summer just to eat a slice with a glass of milk. As least until his father found him passed out on the couch, half the silce finished and glass empty.

**Theme: **Chocolate. Because Kubo wrote in his Volume one manga bio that chocolate is one of Ichigo's favorite foods.

**Characters:** Kurosaki Ichigo, mention of Kurosaki Yuzu, Karin, & Isshin

**Mood:** Hunger. It's food, for god's sake!

**Pairings:** None to list.

* * *

><p>Ichigo love chocolate. Chocolate with a peppermint cream, with a gooey chocolate center, pocky with chocolate frosting, and even those little lollipops with the chocolate candy at the center!<p>

He _adored_ Cadbury, Godiva, Ghirardelli, Nestlé, Lindt, Mars, Hershey. At least until Hershey started to use **partially hydrogenated vegetable oils** in their chocolates! That wasn't fair! He _**loved**_ their milk chocolate!

But he was starting to digress.

That's why he had a shoe box labeled as "school supplies" in his closet with so many different chocolates in it. Heck, he even kept track of how many were in that box as well. He didn't mind if his sisters took any since they were young woman, went though hormonal changes, and _needed_ the stuff like they needed air or water!

Out of the three siblings, Ichigo usually ate the most chocolate anything per month. When Yuzu made a _decadent_ chocolate cake with a amazing chocolate icing and matching flavored sprinkles with dark chocolate shavings! Oh god, he just about _died_ when Yuzu made that cake on his birthday!

He could sit out in the kitchen at three in the morning eating whatever he could of that cake if it wasn't for the fact that his father had weird super-natural hearing and could hear even a mouse squeak.

It also didn't help that his father usually found him in a sugar coma on the couch, glass of milk empty and cake half eaten, with frosting on his face.

Thank god his father didn't go into his chocolate stash. The man was already hyper enough, he didn't the extra sugar from the candy...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I have some Peppermint Patties under my bed in a small box that I bought yesterday. I ate five of them and I'm a bit irked I did that... Plus, they're the bite sized ones.


	13. Attraction: Riruka Centric

**A/N: **I had this whole thing written out up here about how I should sleep and stuff, but I changed it for today.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Riruka crushed hard on two people: Tsukishima Shūkurō and Kurosaki Ichigo. She loved them like Yukio loved his video games and like Jackie loved her damn boots. It hurt her heart to leave Karakura town, though...

**Theme: **Attraction. Because Riruka showed that she, at one point, liked/loved Tsukishima and has shown she thinks Ichigo is "a hottie!" *snorts* As if her shouting "OMG! HE'S A HOTTIE!" isn't obvious enough.

**Characters:** Dokugamine Riruka, mention of Tsukishima Shūkurō and Kurosaki Ichigo

**Mood:** Attraction due to Valentine's Day being Tuesday and my lack of romance in this whole chapter fic.

**Pairings:** Maybe Tsukishima/Rikuka or Ichigo/Riruka.

* * *

><p>Riruka would admit it: Being attracted to a pair of bishie such as Tsukishima or Ichigo was bad for her.<p>

Tsukishima hurt her in more ways than one and Ichigo... That boy was so damn hot! It killed her to be around him because she just blushed and acted so rude towards him with no cause or reason.

Actually, there was a cause: him! Curse him for his good looks and that angular face and those warm brown eyes and that scowl... It reminded her of a love long lost with _him_.

The person who Yukio, Jackie, and even Ginjō told her to forget about after his leaving...

Ichigo and his attitude reminded her of Tsukishima for some reason now that her true past had been returned to her.

Attraction really did hurt, even with her love of all things cute and adorable.

There was so many things she was attracted to, but those two men were the ones she loved the most.

If only they showed more emotions and took notice of _her_ good looks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm gonna try added more romantic/sexy/sweet scenes to this. Not to many serious things, ya know? And I have discovered the wonders known as Shimeji! I have a Grimmjow, Ichigo and Aizen.


	14. Blackboard: Uryū Centric

**A/N: **Uryū does a lot of work as a Quincy, but we don't know his real dream job. A teacher, why not? I'm not a huge _Star Wars_ nerd, but Yoda's cool. And Inoue has not only discovered the internet in this one, she has also discovered Shimeji. And if you hit **Crtl+1 through 9** on the keyboard you can play with the style of text?

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Ishida Uryū hated his father. He never wanted to be near the man unless his father forced him to accept money to take care of himself. There was a reason he tolerated Kurosaki even though his father disliked the other teenager.

**Characters:** Ishida Uryū, mention of Inoue Orihime and their other classmates.

**Theme: **Blackboard. School hates me as does GED study.

**Mood:** Serious. And Ishida's a bit angry at his father.

**Pairings:** None to list.

* * *

><p>Uryū loved the sound of chalk running across a blackboard. He really shouldn't is what the other students said. But he <em>enjoyed <em>school.

He loved it because it kept him away from his father and allowed him to learn something other than medical skills.

His father never considered that he may have wanted to become something other than a doctor. Being a Quincy was just a past time gone wrong, what with how he had to use the Hollow bait in the competition against Kurosaki.

Uryū had high hopes of becoming a school teacher. _Very_ high hopes of becoming a school teacher. It was better to think of his future than get involved with Inoue-san's conversation about Shi-what-ever-the-hell that were found online with her gaggle of girls.

Luckily, his English essay was enough to take his mind off of it. He would become a school teacher because he loved small children.

Because it would show his father he would be a success and would make a living as a teacher and not some anal doctor.

He didn't care if a teacher didn't earn enough money because all he had to do was manage it well enough to make it last until he retired.

He would do his best to prove his father wrong about everything the man thought about him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So yeah... I think I need more Ichi centric or third person point of views in here... Or GrimmIchi. And I have major issues with spiders. Saw one crawling across one of my wrist bands about half an hour ago and it freaked me out... Needed my brother to kill it but he failed! I know I shouldn't freak, but it was one of the flat brown ones and I have no idea if they are poisonous or not... But I really hate spiders...


	15. Shame: IchiRuki Centric

**A/N: **Some of the IchiRuki fics I read have them jumping into sex almost as soon as they walk into one of their bedrooms. Whatever happened to giving them **_choice_** of screwing each other like rabbits? They have minds even though they are fictional characters and have a choice as to who they sleep with. What if Ichigo wants to sleep with Kiyone or Nemu and Rukia with Hanatarō or Shūhei?

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Ichigo just had to take Renji's bait. He just had to agree to try and, in Renji's terms, "fuck her from Karakura to the Soul Society." God... Not only did he feel sick at the idea, he was also ashamed at himself for agreeing to it!

**Theme: **Shame. Because no one ever writes about how ashamed Ichigo should be he screwed Rukia and never mention the use of condoms or Rukia's getting pregnant if she's in a Gigai!

**Characters:** Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, mention of Kuchiki Byakuya, Kurosaki Isshin, Karin, & Yuzu.

**Mood:** Not very sexy. But there is some cute fluffiness at the end.

**Pairings:** Failed IchiRuki

* * *

><p>Both of them were naked, standing near his bed, the door locked against his father and sisters even though they were out of the house, shopping.<p>

"Hey. You ever gonna do it?"

"I will. Once I find the lotion!" He was busy rooting through his desk, trying to find the unscented lotion Yuzu gave him.

"You're the son of a clinic doctor and you don't even know that a woman's vagina can naturally lubricate itself?"

"I KNOW! I just want the lotion and condoms anyway!"

"You moron!" It was then she moved from her spot by the bed and smacked him upside the head. "I'm not a living soul! I can't get pregnant!"

"But you're in a Gigai, Rukia! You _can_ get pregnant, you idiot!"

"Ichigo! Just get in the damn bed or I will tie you down and screw you myself!"

Ichigo whirled around to faced her and glared. "Rukia! I can't do this! Oh, god... Rukia, you are like a sister to me! I can't..." He stopped talking, his face turning a bright red as the rest of his sentence hung in the air.

She sighed and grabbed her clothes off the floor, sliding the lacy underwear that Renji was nice enough to get her as a gift back over her buttocks.

"Help me clip my bra on, dumb-ass." Ichigo obeyed, clipping her bra back into place and gathered his own clothes to put on as she finished buttoning her top. "Ichigo, if you didn't want to do this why did you let Renji bait you?"

"I-I..."

Rukia smacked him across the face, causing Ichigo to freeze up in his speech."First: Stop stuttering like a virgin. Second: Go buy a sex toy or something. You need to get screwed by someone who isn't like family to you. You shouldn't have taken Renji's bait."

Ichigo nodded, standing naked still with his clothes clutched to his chest. "Shit, I'm sorry... It's just... Manly pride and all that, you know...?"

"I know. And if it makes you feel any better, people in Seireitei think we're a couple. I can say we had sex." Rukia blinked her eyes as she watched Ichigo turn pale and start to sway. "Ichigo? Hey!"

She guided him over to the bed, forcing him to sit and covered him with the sheet that was there. "Ichigo! Hey, Ichigo! come on, Ichigo! I know you can hear me!" She was frantically tapping his cheek trying to get him to snap out of his state of shock when he finally responded.

"No... Just... No. Byakuya would _kill_ me if you said that! I _like_ living, Rukia! You should know that by now!"

Rukia sighed, getting up from her spot on the floor and rooting through Ichigo's dresser until she pulled out pale blue Chappy pajama pants and a black tank top. "Get changed. I'll make us something to eat, okay? We can watch TV and chill."

He nodded at her suggestion, waiting until the his "mentor" left the room. Ichigo hung his head, feeling oh so very ashamed of himself. Why did he have to agree to Renji's challenge? Why couldn't he have said no instead of yes? Ichigo leaned over his trash can, sucking down deep gulps of air so he wouldn't dry heave considering he made himself sick to his stomach with shame and worry.

"Oh god... What the hell did I try to do to her...?" He kept mumbling under his breath as he got changed, finally wandering down the stairs and plopping down next to Rukia on the couch.

"So..."

"Never. Speak. Of. It." Rukia hissed as she clicked the television on and started to channel surf. "I made us some soup and sandwiches since that's the only thing left in the kitchen. You're as pale as a ghost and need to eat something. No pun intended." She added in as almost an afterthought.

Ichigo nodded again and grabbed a sandwich off the tray, slowly eating as Rukia continued to search the channels until she settled on a crappy game show his dad adored.

Once both substitute and official Shinigami ate, they fell asleep on the couch, Isshin and his daughters returning home to find Rukia's head leaning on Ichigo's shoulder and both sleeping with the TV running in the background.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know Byakuya is good looking, but why do people ship him with Rukia? Is it because she's related to Hisana? Is it because she _looks __just like_ Hisana? He's her adopted older brother. That can be (and I do consider it) incest.

They are adopted siblings, yes but don't ship them because of that relationship. Like I said at the top: Rukia is free to sleep with **_whom_****_ever_** she wants. Don't ship her with her adopted brother because she looks just like his dead wife.

Plus, she's his sister-in-law. I know I wouldn't want my sister-in-law sleeping with me if I were Byakuya.


	16. Loss: Kurosaki Family Centric

**A/N: **This is partly inspired by the death of someone from one of my favorite television shows as a kid in the video game series and the loss of our first dog, Mulder, who was the greatest pet out there... I mean, yeah, I'm healing, but it still hurts to think about it, ya know? I nearly cried when I wrote this and I really actually cried when I went to review this entire thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Everyone in the Kurosaki clan hurt from the loss of Masaki. She not only was an amazing wife and mother, she was also the center of their universe. And none hurt more than little Ichigo. He just wanted his mom to come home...

**Pairings:** None, considering this is a family thing going on right now. Plus, Karin and Yuzu are four when she dies, so they sorta do and sorta don't understand what's going on right now.

**Theme: **Loss. This is the only challenge I came up with on my own and I'm rather proud of it.

**Characters:** Kurosaki Isshin, Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu. Many mentions of Kurosaki Masaki.

**Mood:** Sadness, Anger, Depression, a bit of Innocence.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo? Son, please come out. It's dinner time. I made your favorite meal..."<p>

The nine year old Ichigo didn't answer his worried father. He was sitting on the floor in front of his door so no one could get in.

Isshin tried anger next. "Ichigo Kurosaki! You unlock your door and let me in at once!"

Ichigo shifted in front of the door, wincing when the floor creaked under him, giving away his position to his father.

Isshin sighed and slid down to sit in front of the door. "Kiddo, I know you miss her... I miss your mother, your sisters miss her. Please stop this and come have something to eat. Please, Ichigo... You can't stay in there any longer. If you do, I'll have to put an intravenous drip in you. And I know you wouldn't want that."

Ichigo wiped tears harshly from his eyes, sniffling loudly. "Dad... I miss her... I want mom to come home!"

Isshin sighed, remembering this was how every day for the past three weeks went since Masaki's funeral happened. "Ichigo... She won't be back... I'm sorry..."

There was a thump, followed by the sound of something falling onto the floor. Luckily, there wasn't anything made with glass in the room yet. Or so he hoped.

Although a lot of his wife's photos went missing over the past few days...

"Ichigo... Please..." Isshin didn't want to do it, but he knew he had to. "Your mother wouldn't want you to be like this. Ichigo, please come out to eat something. It can even be some cake for all I care! I just want you to get something into your stomach..."

Ichigo sniffled softly, crying silently and hanging on to every word his father said. He was right. His mom, his wonderful amazing ever-so-awesome mother wouldn't want him depressed. She'd want him happy and smiling.

The tiny child hid his face in his knees, crying into his pants. _'I want mommy back... I miss her _so_ much...'_

Isshin sighed, returning down stairs to get Karin and Yuzu ready for dinner, leaving his son to wallow in his sadness. The Kurosaki elder knew how his son was feeling. He blamed himself for what happened to his gorgeous wife.

"Yuzu! Karin! Clean up your toys. It's time for dinner." He said over his shoulder as he walked passed the TV where his daughters were busy playing and trying to clean up. With grief's five stages, it was hard to tell what one Ichigo was on. He was hovering between anger through depression from what one of Isshin's friends had said. He wanted to help him so badly, but felt useless... He should have protected Masaki better! Damn... Damn it! He slammed his fist down on the counter, rage and sadness a dangerous combination of emotions.

"... Dad..." Isshin was startled, jumping and turning to see Ichigo with his sisters and holding their hands. "I'm sorry..."

Isshin scooped his little boy up off the floor and hugged him close, Ichigo clinging to his neck while Karin and Yuzu clung to his calves.

"No, Ichigo... Please, don't be sorry... You don't need to be sorry... God, please don't be..." Isshin swallowed down the lump in his throat, speaking around it.

"Don't blame yourself. Whatever you do, please don't blame yourself..."

"But Dad! I could have-"

"Ichigo. Enough. You aren't going to blame yourself any longer. That is not what your mother would have wanted. What happened to her was a sheer act of fate. We may never know what actually happened but know this: The woman I love gave her life to protect my child. And for that, I'm so damn proud of her." Isshin took a deep breath before going on. "We all miss her. Your sisters, myself, you. Please know you aren't alone, Son."

Ichigo hugged his father tightly around the neck, crying once more, this time into his shoulder. "Da-dad..."

Ichigo hiccuped a little and Isshin walked around the kitchen, patting his back and trying to soothe the nine year old. "It's okay, Ichigo... It's all right... Shhhh... Just let it all out, Ichigo... Shhhh..."

He cried and cried, trying to talk through his tears but unable to let out a single sentence because of how hard it was to speak. Isshin stopped walking, being careful about his fraternal twins attached to his legs and felt Ichigo let out a few hiccups.

"Will you be okay, Son?"

The orange haired child nodded, pointing towards the sink tiredly. "... Thirsty..."

Isshin set Ichigo down in his "big boy" chair, following with the twins in their own high chairs.

"What do you want to drink, Ichigo? Water, milk, juice?" Ichigo mumbled water, poking at his dinner plate and resting his head against his left hand once he propped his elbow on the table, quick to shove a forkful of something into his mouth without really tasting it.

Isshin got the drink for him, remembering how he liked five ice cubes in the glass, a habit his mother got him into, and set it before him, taking a seat beside him and rubbing his back as he drank.

"Take it slow, Ichigo..." When he had his fill of water, Ichigo set his glass down and nearly tackled his dad to the floor in a hug.

"Thank you, Dad..." Isshin held his son, knowing the small boy would be crawling into his the empty side of the bed that night to sleep, sighing softly and patting his back.

"Promise me you'll eat? We can't have you die without any grey hairs, Kiddo." Ichigo nodded and returned to his seat, slowly eating as his dad took his seat by his sisters to help them eat.

They were healing, but they were hurting. They all knew their mother, their wife was off in a better place now.

Was safe and better off, where ever she may have been.

_'May her spirit rest in peace...'_ Isshin thought to himself after dinner was done. He cleaned up the dinner plates as he waited for Ichigo to finish in the bath so he could at least try to get the sadden youth to sleep.

He could already sense it would be a long night for him without Masaki sleeping beside him in their queen sized bed...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ignoring the fact this is depressing as hell, I had to make my most depressing songs into a playlist worth listening to while working.

At some point it was _Drown In You _by Daughtry, _Never Meant To Belong _composed by Shiro Sagisu, _Losing You_ by The Boxer Rebellion, _Going Under _followed by_ Taking Over Me _ by Evanescence, _Complication_ by ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D, _Butterfly_ by ON/OFF_, M__emories __in The Rain_ performed by Morita Masakazu & Orikasa Fumiko, _Hello _by Evanescence, _I'm with You _by Avril Lavigne.

After all that, I stopped on _Kiss Me _ by Sixpence None The Richer considering I was in need of a sweet sugar poppy song. Then I continued to click through my i-Pod until I hit _Song For... _by ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D, skipped over some more stuff I wanted to listen to but felt it didn't fit the theme of the story & reached _Bring Me To Life_ by Evanescence, skipped over some more stuff, reached _When Your Gone_ and hit _Slipped Away_ by Avril Lavigne, and topped the list off with _Will of the Heart_ composed by Shiro Sagisu.

I swear, I love my mp3 player, I just hate the fact I now need to make _another_ playlist for some of my music. As if I don't have enough already...


	17. Afterlife: Masaki Centric

**A/N: **I have a livestream, but the procaster won't work for me any more. It use to, but the damn thing says I'm running over eighty percent on my CPU. I want to stream, damn it! Even when I start it up as I'm logging on to my computer it has to be a turd!

And I feel like such a l0ser for using both English and Japanese Bleach phrasing. *goes off to feel guilty*

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>When she awoke in an Edo-era looking hut, she was confused, hungry, and tired. But she had found a new life in what she discovered was called Rukongai and felt happy she could once again be a normal person. To go to school, to start a family, and have a wonderful job in the future.

**Theme: **Afterlife. Because not a single person want's to assume Masaki is in the Soul Society and working on starting a new life.

**Characters:** Kurosaki Masaki, Ukitake Jūshirō, random nameless young woman I used for a quick moment.

**Mood:** Conviction, Confusion, Maybe fluff between Masaki and Jūshirō as I mention earlier.

**Pairings:** None. Maybe some fluff between Masaki and Ukitake, but that's about it.

**Sequel To:** Loss, Chapter Sixteen.

* * *

><p>"Mmm..." With a soft groan, she woke up and found herself to be inside a building some where.<p>

There was sunlight shining in through a ragged sheet for a door and there seemed to be people talking. Someone gasped, maybe a young girl, and they raced over.

"Miss! You're awake! Oh, thank goodness you are! We were so worried!" She blinked, confused. The last place she was... Was it near a river? She closed her eyes, trying to remember. Everything was blur until she woke up.

"Where... Am I?" She croaked weakly, her throat dry and stomach empty.

"You're in _Inuzuri_. This is one of the roughest areas of _Rukongai_ besides _Zaraki_ and _Kusajishi_. We found you just beyond the outskirts of the district... You had no number and we don't know your name."

The woman opened her eyes again, finally able to remember something. "Masaki. My name is Masaki..." She whispered, slowly sitting up and her eyes growing wide when she remembered something else. "Was there a man? He was very handsome and had snow white hair. Did anyone see where he went or if he was with me while I was unconscious?"

There were footsteps behind her and Masaki whirled around as she sat up, her long, light brown hair flying in her face. The person whom saved her was there! He crouched down before her, holding a hand out carefully, with caution.

"I'm Ukitake Jūshirō. It's very nice to meet you, Masaki-chan."

Masaki nodded, shaking his hand. "I'm hungry. May I please have something to eat?"

Ukitake's eyes went wide at her request. "Are you sure you're hungry? In _Rukongai_, that means you usually have some form of _reiatsu_."

She nodded, her stomach growling and her cheeks flushing red. "How did I get here?"

Ukitake helped her up off the ground, aiding her in walking since she hadn't been using her legs regularly since she had been found along the outskirts of District Eighty. "You were in the World of the Living when I found you. You had died from serious wounds while protecting a small child."

Masaki's brow furrowed, trying to remember if she had given birth to children during her life.

"It's best not to remember, Masaki-chan." Ukitake whispered, patting her head gently.

She nodded, her stomach rumbling loudly and making her blush once more. Ukitake smiled and lead her outside the small hut, towards couple rows of stalls. "We'll get you something to eat and discuss your future at the Shinō Academy."

So with Ukitake kind enough to pay for her meal, which apparently was large enough to feed her and her caretaker for a few weeks, they talked. She had _reiatsu_, which allowed her to take the Shinō Academy test to see if she qualified for study there.

They discussed the topics she would learn while there: _Zanjutsu_, _Hakuda_, _Hohō_, and _Kidō_. Masaki knew she could read and write, so she took down steady notes on everything Ukitake-taichō said. Which, once she became a member of the Gotei Thirteen, she'd have to refer to him as that because it was his formal title.

"Thank you, Ukitake-taichō. For everything." She sad as they stood to part ways.

"You're welcome, Masaki-chan. I hope to see you in the Thirteen squads some day soon." Masaki bowed, now knowing that she could start a new life thanks to the captain who had been kind enough to conduct the _konsō_ on her spirit when she had passed.

"I thank you, Ukitake-taichō. From the bottom of my heart, for giving me a new life in the Soul Society." Ukitake let out a small chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck, an old habit he had picked up from his previous fukutaichō.

"It's no problem, Masaki-chan. Please, take the time to learn how to control your power. If you can figure out what your strong suits are, it'll be easier for you to be sent to a squad when you take the placement exam."

She nodded, shaking hands with the elder male and bowed once more. "Thank you for everything, Ukitake-san!" He patted her head before using what she discovered was called Shunpo. _I will make a new life for myself here. I will make new memories and friends._ _I _will _be able to do this, no matter whom may try to stop me._

And with her conviction set her determination strong, Masaki was ready to become a member of the Gotei Thirteen and help others who needed her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I wanna know why fanfiction authors use the word "teal" to describe Grimmjow's hair. *blackstorm on deviantart did a picture of him with both his natural light blue and the aforementioned teal. (Find it here: http:/blackstorm. /art/GRIMMJOW-s -hair-is-NOT-teal- DX-288570662 Remove spaces.) Teal makes him look fugly! It ain't as sexy as the lighter blues.

And if any of you guys saw some of the art I colored, I use a shade of light blue called Maya Blue. I love that shade simply because it's as close to his hair color as it can get, no matter what other artists use.


	18. Matchmaker: UlquiHime Centric

**A/N: **I was watching _Victorious_ at the time I came up with this idea, so I borrowed a line or two from Jade and Tori's duet for this. And again: Our internet went out, so I worked on more updates! Wait until ya read my very sexy Alternate Timline~~

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Rukia and Orihime loved their Girl's Night Out. They had a few drinks, they had fun, they talked about the guys at school. At least until a drunken jerk came to ruin their fun! Those were the guys that got Rukia angry and Inoue wishing she could hop the bar and kiss Ulquiorra across from her.

**Characters: **Orihime Inoue, Rukia Kuchiki. Random slobbering drunk who _isn't_ Kaien Shiba. Ulquiorra Cifer, Yasutoa Chad/Chado/Sado.

**Theme: **Matchmaker. This was originally titled as Mint, but the ended turned out as _amazing._ So I changed it to "matchmaker."

**Alternate Universe: **Yes. Why else would Rukia and Orihime have a Girl's Night?

**Mood: **Girlish fun, nervousness, shyness, calmness, kick ass-ness.

**Pairings: **Ulquiorra and Orihime in the end.

* * *

><p>Orihime giggled at something Rukia said as they sat at their usual Girl's Night spot. They were, after all, twenty-one and couldn't find a decent guy at their school, so they agreed to go out on the weekends together.<p>

"Hey, doll. You wanna come home with me?" Orihime's eyes turned to Rukia, who was scowling at a dark haired stranger that had taken a seat next to her.

_'He looked a lot Ichigo for some reason...' _Orihime thought to herself, wondering if he was related to her orange-haired friend.

"Here's a hint, _baby_. Take a mint and go bother someone else." Orihime looked behind the bar to her crush, Ulquiorra, who was watching the scene with distaste written on his face.

"Come on, Honey, lemme by you a drink." Rukia looked ready to smack the guy and dump her White Russian all over his head.

"I said no! How many times do you need to be told until someone shoves their foot up your ass?" Orihime had to hide a giggle in her own Shirly Temple but frowned when Rukia's own pursuer turned his own attention on her.

"Hey, Sweet heart. Wanna come home with me?"

"No. Now please, go away. And leave us alone or I'll get our friend Sado to come here." It was a threat, she understood, but since Sado worked as the bouncer at the bar, all she and Rukia had to do was tell him about who was bothering him and he'd take care of the "trash" as Ulquiorra called the men whom dared to harass the two college students.

"Look, I ain't leaving until you or your friend are coming back to my table and have a drink with me." It was then the creepy stranger grabbed her by the upper arm in a tight grip, making Orihime drop her glass on the counter and spill the red contents every where.

"Hey! Let me go!" In the bar area, everyone froze to watch the action.

"Let 'Hime go, you brute!" Rukia shouted, knowing her loud voice would draw the attention of the more appropriate bar patrons. Sado traded places with another worker once he heard the tiny Kuchiki's voice carry over the music and stood near by in case things got out of hand, which they already are with how hard the jerk was tugging on Orihime's arm.

"Come! With! Me!" Orihime's nose wrinkled at the smell of alcohol on his breath.

"Let me go! Rukia, please help!" She gave the violet eyed woman such a frightened look and her dark haired friend jumped into action.

"Leave her alone! How many times do you need to be told until it gets through, you jackass?" Rukia kicked the man in the leg, causing him to grab that in pain and drop her friend's arm. Rukia was quick to punch him in the mouth then, knowing he'd be the one in major trouble instead of her. Orihime had her body pressed against the bar, frightened out of her mind by what just happened.

"Yasutora. Please take that trash out the the curb." Ulquiorra said without looking up from the spill Orihime made. The six foot five and a half inches of tall Mexican descendant grabbed the drunkard, tossed him outside and kept watch on the door, as per his job description.

"Orihime? Hey, are you all right?" Rukia was worried by Orihime's silence and her deer-caught-in-the-headlights look.

"Ru-Rukia... Can we go home...?" The violet eyed young woman nodded, paying their tab and hugging the burnet orange haired female gently, considering she was so close to tears.

"Of course! Come on, that jerk should be gone by now. If you want, we can have Mr. Hottie Bartender escort us to my car..."

Orihime's cheeks lit up a fierce red. "Rukia! He's busy working right now! We can't trouble him by asking him for that."

Rukia noticed how she had been eyeing Uiquiorra _all_ night while they were there and grinned when she watched him make his way from behind the bar. "If you say so, Orihime... I wouldn't mind having someone like him helping us to the car though..."

"I just started my break. I can escort you to your vechicle if you wish."

Orihime's poor, frightened heart nearly jumped out of her throat when she heard Ulquiorra speak from behind them. She whirled around, her hair nearly smacking Rukia in the face when she did so. "You don't have to! I-I mean... We don't want to be a bother to you while you're on your break!"

Ulquiorra held out a pale white colored hand, which Orihime gently took. "It is the least I can do after having seen you reject that drunkard's advances."

Orihime blushed, while Rukia grinned behind her. _'Victory is mine tonight!'_

Not only did Rukia win a bet she had placed with some of their friends, she also got Orihime to go out with her crush, even if it was just a walk to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is the last time I'm doing this. Even if it was a good idea in my head. And my parents are sick, or at least dad is, so expect no work from me if I do get sick. Also, if the power goes out again, I'm spamming y'all inboxes, bitches! *evil laugh*


	19. Blood: GrimmIchi Centric

**A/N:** After doing a year long role play with ~Silver-Star-Gazer on deviantart/through cell phone, I wanted to spoil her some more! HONEY! I LOVE YOU~~~~!

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Grimmjow didn't mind the biting. It was the fact Ichigo did it hard enough to break skin and make him bleed that he minded. Ichigo knew he should've stopped his nasty habit of biting Grimmjow, but Shiro just egged him on to do it. But in the end, all of them loved the biting, sex, and blood that was spilled.

**Theme: **Blood. Because for some reason, Silver Night Stalker and I use rough sex a lot in our role plays and biting until someone bleeds.

**Pairings:** GrimmIchi, GrimmIchiShiro, IchiShiroGrimm, ShiroIchiGrimm, GrimmShiroIchi. Whatever threesome makes you happy, people.

**Characters:** Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Kurosaki Ichigo. Mentions of Dark Ichigo/Shirosaki/Shiro/Hollow Ichigo/Hichigo.

**Mood:** Rough, I think. Maybe contemplative again... Umm... Sexy?

* * *

><p>Grimmjow loved it when Ichigo made scratch marks down his back while they fucked like rabbits on crack. It felt <em>amazing.<em> It made him even harder than when they started and it got him going.

Especially when his boyfriend's eyes flashed that sexy yellow-gold color and his Shiro personality was let out to play. Oh, he understood his boyfriend was _way_ unstable, but that's why he loved the orange haired spit-fire. Those hearty brown eyes that had a rich milk chocolate base color, with a few mud and dark chocolate colored flecks throw in to the mixture were simply gorgeous.

But the thing he loved and hated at the same time, was how Ichigo could channel his Dissociative Idenity's personality and have _him_ bound to the bed in a matter of seconds.

All it took was some thinking and WHAM! Shiro's personality was Ichigo's for the night. It was such a turn on, and it pissed him off so much that it irritated Ichigo to the point of gagging his mouth shut.

As he lay there in their bed, pondering about his lover's instability, he was totally and completely unaware of Ichigo headed to bed with a pair of hand cuffs stolen from his police uniform and a Shiro-esque grin on his face, a very _naughty_ plan forming in his head on what to do to his boyfriend.

After all, Shiro did love the smell of Grimmjow's blood in the air during his King's coitus of the man.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, this is what happens when we lose our internet connection! Stupid crossed wires! Stupid Riggs digging company! Stupid Riggs digging company for breaking our water pipe, which in turn aggravated the cable line they had hit earlier! *snarls angrily*


	20. Rejection: Inoue Centric

**A/N: **I'm was watching horror movies on FX and I wasn't very scared. After all, it's day light and it ain't so bad. But what's worse is the suffering I did the past few days. As for Inoue's meal at the end, I threw together three things that sounded weird together. I hope I nailed that part...

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Orihime loved Kurosaki-kun so much. With all her heart... Their last year of high school together was as good as time as any to tell him how she felt about him. And she would.

**Mood:** Disappointment. Not sadness, just disappointment with Inoue.

**Theme: **Rejection from ~FozyGirl on deviantart.

**Pairings:** Implied IchiHime, but it ain't possible.

**Characters:** Kurosaki Ichigo & Inoue Orihime.

* * *

><p>"Inoue, I'm sorry but I can't go out with you. I don't like you in that way..."<p>

"Yo-you don't...?"

"Inoue, I'm sorry. You're like a sister to me. Because of that, I can't go out with you." Ichigo didn't have the heart to tell her it was because he was swinging for the other side of the fence.

Orihime nodded, ever so sad and her heart breaking. "Okay, Kurosaki-kun. Thank you for talking with me, though."

Ichigo gave her a gentle smile and patted her head like he would Yuzu or Karin. "You'll find someone, so please don't get upset."

Orihime nodded, a sad smile on her face. "Of course!"

She bowed out of politeness and walked off the school grounds, leaving Ichigo to walk home alone as well. _'I did it! I told Kurosaki-kun how I felt about him... But he doesn't like me in the same way...'_

She stopped walking, sighing and looking up at the bright blue sky above her. "Sora, you would be so proud of me right now..."

She continued on her way home, in much better spirits than after her conversation with Ichigo, planning on making red bean paste, egg, and potato soup for dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Another short one. I'm also changing some of the icons I have in my dA gallery to much more sexier ones with shadows! And I _love_ HIMYM. Neil Patrick Harries looks drop dead sexy in a suit. Or doctor's scrubs, for that matter.


	21. Staccato: GrimmIchi Centric

**A/N: **Cheers for all! Another GrimmIchi Centric Chappie! Yeah~! *dances happily* And yes, there is a ref to Racey's _The Fairy Prince_ in here. See if you can catch it~!

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Grimmjow loved the sounds he and Ichigo made together. From the bed thumping against the wall to their passionate screams of pleasure, he loved every little sound that they made. Even if it meant the police had to come more than once about a noise disturbance, it was all worth it in the end.

**Alternate Universe: **Yep. Another AU chapter, so I'm slightly content right now since I'm getting out of the whole "Writing canon-verse" habit.

**Characters:** Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Ichigo Kurosaki, Mention of their friends (I.E: Rukia, Nnoitra, etc. etc.)

**Mood:** Another contemplative chapter, dears! But no one's pissed off this time, at least.

**Pairings:** GrimmIchi. I'm getting better at varying my pairing picks.

**Theme: **Staccato. Another self-appointed challenge.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow laid in bed, listening as the rain beat a staccato of sound against the window right above the bed.<p>

It was foul outside with strong winds and rain falling sheets.

It sucked because Ichigo wouldn't even dare allow him to screw him into a wall. He loved the music they made together when they fucked each other.

His own grunts, Ichi's yelps of pleasure and threats to kill him if he didn't slow down or go faster.

The thumping bass of the bed hitting the wall so hard Grimmjow thought it would send them flying through the only barrier barring the outside world from seeing in.

The one thing that kept the world from watching as they took turns fucking each other hard, rough, sweet and slow. As odd as it may seem, Grimmjow simply loved it when Ichigo took him slowly, treating him like a prince from a fantasy kingdom.

Treating him like a fairy even though he was the rough and tough of the two.

Ichigo loved it hard and rough. Fast, sloppy and sexy. Filed with tons of grunts and moans. They sounded like wild apes when Grimmjow fucked Ichigo.

God, he loved that staccato of sound that they could make.

The music they could sing to their neighbors and friends. He loved the sex they had and wouldn't want anything to come between him and Ichi for the world. It amazed him how loud they could be, but their good sex kept their fights outside the bedroom less messy.

It made their friends wonder how they could still be together for so long and Grimmjow knew if he claimed to be a "switch-hitter," then his own group of friend would ride his ass until he kicked theirs.

But god, did he love making so much noise with Ichigo in the bedroom...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So... how does everyone like the new chapter labels I'm using? Easier to find your favorite chapters or what? Also, I sent this to a friend in an e-mail, so could that friend 'o mine review and tell me where the error is so I can fix it? I'm posting it the way it is since I need to get this out of my folder.


	22. Shackles: Ichigo Centric

**A/N: **Yep. _Another_ Ichigo centric one. But will anything good come of it? I don't know~~ And I was little bothered by Mom earlier this afternoon when I was prepping this for submission.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Ichigo _hated _shackles. Especially ones that prevented him from using his strength and _reiatsu._ But there he was, locked in a cell with to much time on his hands and unable to do anything until someone came to see him. But boy, he never thought that he'd be kidnapped and help hostage by the one person he thought to be _dead_ since Aizen's defeat...

**Mood:** Hmm.. I don't know. Rage at being captured? Grimmjow's pissed at Ichigo for not finishing any of their battles. Anger, rage, pissy for being bound and captured. I'm gonna have more then one sequel to this, dears. And if I ever write a sequel to this that has rape, smack me, please?

**Alternate Timeline: **Yep. Ichi ain't a Prisoner of War during the Rescue Orihime arc, so I figured "Why the hell not make it so he is one?" Or this can be during the Thousand-Year Blood War arc, whatever makes you happy.

**Characters:** Ichigo Kurosaki, Random healers and servants living in Hueco Mundo, Loly Aivirrne & Menoly Mallia, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

**Theme: **Shackles! And I was slightly irritated at Mom earlier.

**Pairings:** Dunno. Implied GrimmIchi? Ichi's a POW, after all.

* * *

><p>Ichigo really hated shackles.<p>

Just the thought of them being used on him made him cringe in fear. He would wander away _from_ the subject of bondage when Keigo brought it up, but he never spoke a word of it.

But here he was: Trapped in Hueco Mundo, or in this case, Hell, with no way out and his hands bound by none other than: Shackles. Jesus fucking Christ, he hated shackles!

When struggling, he'd hurt his wrists, splitting the skin until it bled and someone sent a healer in to apply some salve and bandages to his ruined hands.

He had tired to make an escape, but that was quickly stopped by some black haired bitch and her little blonde friend, the former of the two cursing to herself about someone forcing her to do this to keep Ichigo in check. He also figured out that the shackles around his wrists were made of Sekkiseki, so he was unable to use his powers to try and break the bracelets.

Every time someone came into to feed him or take care of his wounded wrists, he'd ask them who had captured him but got no answer. All he got was a soft spoken "Master will reveal himself when he is ready," each time those _stupid_ women spoke to him! But at least he knew this person to be a "he" and not a "she." Or so he thought...

He winced as the door across the room opened, the light casting a shadow on the person's front as well as making him close his eyes so he could see in the dark once the door shut.

But it didn't, which worried him, as did the sound of foot steps that were much heavier than the females who said very little to him.

"Well, well... Look what the Shinigami dragged in."

Ichigo's head bolted up and smacked into the wall behind him, eye going wide with shock, anger, and fear. "Y-You! N-no..." He croaked weakly, looking up at the one person he thought wouldn't want anything to do with him since their final battle after Ichigo had saved Orihime from Aizen's clutches.

"Oh? I thought I told you that the next time you heard my name would be your last!" A hand fisted into his hair and pulled, yanking him foward and straining his arms pretty badly. "Well? You gonna give me those fuckin' eyes I hate so much? Tell me how you think we're equal!"

Ichigo let out a shout as he was thrown back into the wall, his head smacking against the hard support behind him again. He blinked away tears of pain and forced himself up onto his knees, then his feet and made sure to get right in Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's face. "Screw you. Send me home, you asshole. I gotta go to school and shit."

Grimmjow just bared his teeth and snarled, hoping to scare Kurosaki enough to get the flithy boy out of his face. It didn't work. "Like hell I will, Kurosaki. You either stay and battle me or die by my blade in front of that little brat you had with you the last time you were here."

Ichigo's body went stiff and his eyes widened, showing his fear. _'He wouldn't dare kill me in front of Nel!'_

"Hey. Your face is saying "He wouldn't!" But you know what? I _will_ if you don't make a choice, and soon. _Pantera _screams for your blood, so be ready to die, Kurosaki!"

With an insane laugh, Grimmjow left him alone and kicked in another nurse. "Heal him! Make sure he'll be alive by tomorrow because I want his ass on the training grounds by noon Human time, you whore."

The servant nodded, quick to work on fixing Ichigo's wrists once more, as well as give him some pills for the headache he now had. "You do not seem to have a concussion, but please be careful tomorrow. Master will not take your weakness so lightly..."

Ichigo bared his teeth at her and growled. "_'Master?'_" You call him your "master?" Like hell I'll obey any command that leaves that shit hole he calls a mouth. He can go fuck himself for all I care. I ain't doing _shit_ for that off the barrel ass. Free me and I'll make sure the Soul Society only comes to get Grimmjow."

The nurse shook her head, ignoring his offer. "Master has sent scouts out to the World of the Living and they have given their reports. Master is pleased because the Soul Society has called off their search for you and had their troops return to their home for new orders."

Ichigo didn't dare believe a word she said, shaking his head as if to deny what she was saying. "N-no... You're lying... Renji and Rukia... They couldn't have given up... No..."

"They have. Soul Society has interrogated every one close to you and they have found nothing suspicious about your absence. Now please, it is time for your lunch." With that, the nurse left and was replaced by another woman who was to feed him for that day.

She grabbed the tray of food off the cart and kneeled beside him, holding a roll up to his mouth. "Please eat. You must regain your strength for your battle with Master Jaegerjaquez." Ichigo didn't _dare_ open his mouth to eat the bread. He would starve himself to death before he could fight Grimmjow.

The feeder left just like the nurse, leaving Ichigo's food before him so he could kick it away with as much force as he could muster in his legs.

He'd die before he would raise his blade to Grimmjow's in a pointless battle with no ryhme or reason.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I feel better after chilling for a while. And I get to go to Bobby's Burger Palace tomorrow with mom.


	23. Broken: Ichigo or Grimmjow Centric

**A/N: ** Dear admins of , Can you _please_ return the link system to us? I have links leading _into_ your site and would like for the people visiting my profile to use them to read the listed fanfictions. With good regards, Arisu-Ami-Chan

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> A month was all he had been in Hueco Mundo for. A month away from Karakura, his family, his friends. A month wondering if search parties were still looking for him, trying to find him, trying to save him. A month and he was beaten, broken, ruined, and ready for death to greet him.

**Mood**: Not pleasant, I'll tell ya that. And listening to Disney songs kills the mood of the writing, I'll say that. And I'm... Uncomfortable with this, just a tinny bit... Oh god, I'm nuts...

**Alternate Timeline:** Yep. Ichi ain't a Prisoner of War during the Rescue Orihime arc, so I figured "Why the hell not make it so he is one?" Or this can be during the Thousand-Year Blood War arc, whatever makes you happy.

**Pairings:** There's no GrimmIchi if that's what most of you wanna know. Ichi's a POW, after all. And... Well, usually if you wanna break something, you throw it to the ground to abuse.

**Characters:** Ichigo Kurosaki, Random healers and servants living in Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

**Theme:** Broken. Sometimes... Well, I have no idea what to say!

* * *

><p>Ichigo gasped and panted for breath, wounds running along his body from his battle with Grimmjow. He hissed in pain as he was forced on to his knees by the aforementioned male yanked him up by his hair.<p>

"Get the fuck up, Kurosaki! Get the fuck up and keep fighting me!" Ichigo gave him a defiant look.

"Go screw yourself, you ass hole. I ain't doin' this anymore. I can't keep going any longer..."

Grimmjow snarled and forced Ichigo to the floor, straddling his person to keep him from wiggling away. "Don't you _dare_ give me those eyes! _Don't even think about saying you're to weak. _BRING OUT YOUR BANKAI AND BATTLE ME!"

Ichigo ignored his order, forcing Grimmjow off of him and slowly stood, using Zangetsu as a cane. "You stabbed me in the stomach once, in my leg twice and I think a few of my ribs are broken, you idiot. I lost to much blood and I'm _light headed_. Why do you think I'm telling you to stop...?"

Ichigo gave Grimmjow such a pathetic gaze and the six foot one inch male got up from his spot and snarled again. "FINE! Leave, you weakling!"

Ichigo waved off his insult like it was nothing, limping out of the simulated blue sky room they had fought in before.  
>Grimmjow howled in rage, breaking anything within his swords reach, angry at the unfinished battle.<p>

Ichigo, on the other hand, was tired. Worn out, sick of having to be Grimmjow's toy. He just wanted to go home to his family, to live a normal life. Or as normal as he could get away with considering he was a Soul Reaper.

He hissed as a nurse wrapped his torso up in some bandages to help keep the stab wound from getting any worse than it already was and to allow time for his ribs to heal. "Please be careful for the next few days."

He nodded and hopped off the examination table, allowing another servant to help him to his bed chambers, Grimmjow having caved to Nel's whining after she had heard Ichigo was locked in shackles in the dark, dank dungeon. Seriously, why the _hell_ did Aizen have a _dungeon_?

He didn't want to know, nor did he want to ask, so he kept silent about it. Ichigo flopped down on the bed, groaning as he felt his body twinge in pain from the action. Grimmjow was brutal. Or at least worst than when he battled him during his rescue of Orihime. Talk about anger issues...

Grimmjow on the other hand, roamed the halls of Las Noches with a scowl on his face. Fucking Kurosaki... Fucking weakling... Fucking fucktard didn't know how to stay and fucking battle him!

Grimmjow snarled in rage, punching the wall next to him and ignoring the huge dent he created. Then that fucking green haired brat had to force him to accomadate Kurosaki instead of keep him in the dungeon.

He stormed past the teenagers room before an _evil _idea came to mind. Oh, he would get that stupid little punk to listen to him all right. And he'd do it just the way he wanted. He opened the door before him silently with a simple shot of reiatsu and studied the sleeping Ichigo.

Ichigo was dreaming of home. Yuzu's delicous meals, Karin's attitude, and their father's craziness. God, he missed them all so, _so_much!

Oddly enough, it felt like his father had thrown him out of bed in an attempt to wake him in his dream and reality, out of character for his usual morning wake up call. "Dad... Lemme sleep in. 's the weekend..."

_"Guess again, Kurosaki!" _Brown eyes opened at the sound of Grimmjow's voice leaving his father's mouth in his dream, Ichigo struggling to scramble away from the crazed male. "Fuck off, Grimmjow! Seriously, lemme sleep!"

"No. You'll be allowed to fuking sleep when you start to obey me!" The blue haired male snarled, slamming a hand into Ichigo throat and banging his skull into the floor. "When you obey, you get rewarded. You don't and I punish you."

Ichigo clawed at Grimmjow's hand, struggling to free himself and breathe. "Le-let! Go!"

"SHUT! UP!" Grimmjow squeezed his hand tighter, watching as Ichigo's eyes slowly started to grow wide with fear. _"You'll do well to start listening to your master."_

Ichigo choked softly, weakly clawing at the hand around his throat now, trying to get the angred male to release him. "Le-let..." Ichigo gasped out, wasting more of the air he had left in his lungs, watching as his vision slowly started to fade until Grimmjow had wound his fingers into Ichigo's tattered _kosode _and slammed him into the wall.

"Gri-mm! Jo-ow!" Ichigo gasped out, pain racking through his spine. At this rate, Grimmjow would kill him before he could live to see the next day.

"Don't fucking _look _at me with those goddamn eyes of yours! I wanna rip your eyes out and stick 'em by my bed with a knife in them! I can stab them all I want, pretend I'm stabbing you!"

At this point, Ichigo was frightened. Sacred. Shit... How in the hell was he gonna get out of this? He didn't have the strenght to kick Grimmjow away nor could he cut himself free with Zangetsu, who was still by the bed against the wall.

The only thing Ichigo really could do was struggle and wiggle to get free. "Lemme go!"

Ichigo winced as Grimmjow forced his skull against th wall, nearly whining at the sharp pain that sang from the base again. "At this rate, you'll give me a concussion before you can fight me!"

"Who said anything about fighting?" Grimmjow muttered, throwing Ichigo on to his hands and knees, and kneeling behind him as he undid his obi.

"Wait, what? Grimmjow, what are you doing?" Ichigo started to crawl across the floor, trying to get away from Grimmjow, who had a grip on his _hakama_. There was the sound of fabric being ripped and Ichigo was dragged by his ankle towards Grimmjow again.

"You'll do well to fucking _listen_ to me, Kurosaki. You may think we're equal, but we're not! I _am_ the fucking king! I _will_ be obeyed! I _will _have order, I will have you, and anyone else who dares look down upon me under my thumb!"

Ichigo was shaking in fear. _'What am I going to do? I can't escape!'_ He was scared, truly afraid. Grimmjow was a beast. A wolf in sheep's clothing, a dangerous creature...

Grimmjow was hard. By the time he got his _hakama _undone, he was dripping and ready to screw that ass before him. This should hopefully teach Kurosaki how to behave...

Before he started, Grimmjow grabbed the ripped back side of Ichigo's uniform and tore it into a few strips, wrapping them over the teen's mouth as a make shift gag.

Ichigo whimpered in fear, the gag over his mouth muffling the sound a bit. _'Please! No, stop!' _He thought, eyes frantic and wild with fear and shock as he watched over his shoulder as Grimmjow got settled behind him.

"You should know... Fear's a turn on for me." Grimmjow whispered in his ear, tying Ichigo's hand behind his back to keep him from crawling away.

And then, Ichigo screamed.

Grimmjow hissed behind him as he slowly pushed into the teen, growling deep in his throat.

Ichigo wiggled and screamed behind the gag, trying to get away from Grimmjow but not getting very far.

"QUIET!" Grimmjow roared behind him, anger making his eyes flash dangerously. Ichigo fell silent, crying and shaking under the taller male. It _hurts!_ How in the hell could he _not _be quiet?

"Good boy... Maybe I'll fuck you more often. You're so... Expressive." Grimmjow murmured, already pulling out and ramming his prick back into Ichigo's ass.

After the first few thrusts, Ichigo went numb. He was still crying, but he had fallen silent as Grimmjow continued to rape him.

Grimmjow, when he was close to cumming, bit Ichigo's shoulder once he yanked the stupid top off his torso. He bit down and made Ichigo let out a screaming sob, tears flowing faster as he marked his pet for what he was.

Then Grimmjow came. He cummed enough that as he rode out his orgasm, his sperm leaking from the teenager's bleeding and raw ass.

Ichigo didn't move, even as Grimmjow pulled out and thrusted two fingers inside his bleeding anus to try and remove his seed.

"You understand what I can do to you, now?" Grimmjow growled, noticing how limp the orange haired male's shaft still was. Ichigo franticlly nodded, totally and completely scared out of his mind.

"Good." With a soft snap, the fabric around Ichigo's wrists broke, his arms falling limp at his sides as he was ungaged. "Clean this shit up and fucking shower. You're eating with me tonight."

Ichigo obeyed, having never done anything for someone other than Yuzu. He limped into the bathroom, unaware of Grimmjow setting out a black collar and an Espada uniform for him to wear.

He was broken. Beaten, defeated. Ruined... Ready to die, ready to listen to Grimmjow's orders, if and when they came. This was only the start to Ichigo's obedience and complaniant attitude towards Grimmjow.

He scrubbed his skin until it was red in angry heat and washing, wrapping up in a towel to keep warm as he started to dress, slipping the collar around his neck and leaving the room, a slave to Grimmjow's desire and commands.

If only his _nakama_ could see him now...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So I'm on youtube, looking for songs to listen to while finishing this up and some how end up listening to Reflection from Mulan. And then that led to more Disney music, which made me feel all light and fluffy after listening to them, totally not what I wanna do with an M chapter of this god forsaken Fanfiction.


	24. Cat: Di Roy Centric

**A/N: **So my brother left the dSi he got as a gift from his friend Rob on NJ transportation and I'm pissed. He's getting it back today, though, so it's cool._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Summary:<span>** Di Roy knew what Grimmjow was from the first moment the Espada took a chunk out of his head. A beast. A vicious, dangerous beast with no reason for living other than to kill, fight, eat, and sleep. To become King. To destroy the threat to Lord Aizen's army, to test the boy Shinigami for all he's worth in combat. Di Roy hoped Grimmjow would come out on top this time...

**Theme:** Cat. *blackstorm and her family owns a lot of cats it seems, and she sometimes draws Grimmjow with cat features or in his Pantera state.

**Characters:** Di Roy Rinker/D-Roy Linker/Di Roy Linker, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Shawlong Kūfang/Qufang

**Mood:** Another Contemplative one, Angry Di Roy, Serious and Analytically thinking Shawlong.

**Time Frame:** Just before Grimmjow and Co.'s raid on Karakura, duh!

**Pairings:** NONE!

* * *

><p><em>'Grimmjow is like a cat, in a sense.'<em> Di Roy Rinker thought to himself as he watched his master climb along the red pillars to nap.

He would sun himself in the artifical sun-shine filled room of Las Noches, climbing high enough to be in the bright light so he could actually get a nap in. He would pour liberal amounts of cream into his tea so there wasn't tea left to even taste.

He would lean on his hands and knees as he got up in the morning and arch his back up towards the ceiling. This was probably due to his being a cat type Adjucha before his evolution to Arrancar.

Di Roy had only heard rumors of Grimmjow's Resurrección being similar to that of a cat, but had never seen it himself. His own looked foolish compared to that of the _Sexta Espada_, who was vicious. Dangerous, a beast.

Di Roy's thoughts trailed off as he watched Grimmjow _actually_ change into his Resurrección to clean behind his ears.

_'As if he can't do that with a shower...'_ He thought, watching as Grimmjow curled up into a ball on the pillar, a rumbling purr probably leaving his chest as he finally settled down.

"Di Roy."

The small Arrancar looked over his shoulder at Shawlong Kūfang.

"What?"

"Did you not hear Grimmjow's orders? We are to rest before the invasion of Karakura Town."

"I _am_ resting. Just 'cause I ain't in my room doesn't mean I ain't reasting, Shawlong."

"Of course, but also, at my own opinion, you should work on your strength in the mean time."

"Meaning, you wanna have me fight you and the others until you have me a broken mess, yeah?" Di Roy muttered, looking down at the ground.

He could jump, but he wouldn't die. Either his instincts would kick in and save him or Shawlong would.

Di Roy blinked, pretending to listen as Shawlong continued to prattle about where his faults lay and how to improve upon them. "I get it, _okay?_ Get off my back already, Shawlong!" Di Roy snapped after three more mintues of listen to his companion.

He sure as hell wouldn't call the dick a friend or comrade, that's for sure.

"Then please, for your sake and ours, do not get yourself killed in tonight's raid." Shawlong said, leaving Di Roy to his thoughts once more.

"Damn Shawlong... Stupid bullshit..." He wasn't aware of Grimmjow watching him, one eye cracked and a scowl on his face as he tried to rest.

With his enhanched hearing, he listened as Di Roy cursed up a storm at Shawlong and grinned as he finally left.

"Now, maybe I can actually get some sleep this time around..." He whispered, snuggling against his arms and closing his eye again.

God, don't people know how to let a sleeping cat lie?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Urgh... Two updates in a row. Damn, I must be this bored...


	25. Donation: GrimmIchi Centric

**Summary: **No one in his family knew that Ichigo was rather... Afraid of needles. No one! It was one secret he kept to himself and never shared with anyone (other than Tatsuki) up until Yuzu begged him to make a useful contribution towards their homeland. At least having a rather nice attendant helped.

**Characters: **Ichigo Kurosaki, Tatsuki Arisawa, Mention of Isshin Kurosaki, Ishida Uryū, Inoue Orihime and Yatsutora Chado/Sado, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (*gasp* Younger and _not_ an Espada?), Yuzu & Karin Kurosaki.

**Theme: **Donation. I think I started this in early March and continued to work on it up until now, so considering that I had no other real natural disaster to sorta... Work with, I went with what was recent during that time. So, remind me again why Super Storm Sandy hit? Oh yeah... Science is at work here, _hello!_

**Alternate Universe: **Yes. Because I need another one of these in this fic.

**Mood: **Nervousness, anxiousness, relaxed and calm.

**Pairings: **Nothing at the start since Ichigo's just a nervous wreck, but towards the end... Just towards the end.

* * *

><p>Ichigo twiddled his thumbs, nervous and eyes darting almost every where to scout the crowded gym for someone he knew. Damn nature, damn earth quakes, damn everything but his little sister! He loved Yuzu but this was just insane of her. Blood donations to help those in need?! The Japanese were a resilient people! They'd bounce back, albeit slowly. But Yuzu wanted to help. So, he agreed even though he was scared of needles.<p>

"Okay. What would you say your height and weight are?"

"I'm one hundred eighty one centimeters and weigh sixty-six kilograms." He murmured, embarrassed about his personal information being shared with another who _wasn't_ his doctor or father.

"Is this your first time donating?"

"Yes."

The attendant smiled. "It's all right to be a bit nervous. A lot of kids your age get antsy about donating blood for the first time. It's a small pinch and it'll be over quickly depending on if you're a fast bleeder or slow one."

"A-ah, okay..."

The attendant returned to his computer. "Birthday?"

"July fifteenth, nineteen ninety-four."

"Do you know your blood type?"

"Type A. Positive."

A few more later and the preliminary questions were done. "I'll need you to take a seat in my chair and answer the following questions. Once you're done, you can flip the sign to "ready" and sit back in the chair you're in now."

Ichigo nodded, watching as the man left and switched seats, and answered each question truthfully. "Have I had sex with a man in the past six months? What kind of question is this?" He murmured, clicking "no." Most of the questions were so ridiculous! Was he pregnant? No.

Had he taken aspirin in the last twenty four hours? No! He was single, hadn't taken aspirin yet, and was not flipping pregnant!

Once done, Ichigo flipped the sign to the one that said ready and sat in the same seat as before, tugging his phone out to text Chad or probably Tatsuki.

_'Donating blood, HELP!' _Tatsuki replied first.

_'Where u at?'_

_'High school, y?'_

_'Im here 2!'_

Ichigo scowled and started scanning for Tatsuki, grunting as he felt a punch to his arm. "Hey, Ichigo! I thought you were afraid of needles?"

Ichigo relaxed a bit as Tatsuki stood across from him, grinning and a bandage on her arm already. "I am, but Yuzu had her heart set on this and you know how she gets..."

"Then why didn't you tell her that you couldn't come?"

Ichigo just gave the tomboy a blank look. "Really? You would seriously ask me to refuse me little sister?"

"Right, you can't refuse Yuzu for anything."

Ichigo huffed. "Is Chad here, too?"

"Yup. Just got off the table after you messaged me. Told him I'd meet up with him later. Orihime's here with moral support for Ishida."

Ichigo groaned softly, hiding his head in his hands. "Kill me, please?"

"Nope. But if you faint, I promise to catch you, ya wimp." He glared at her and wanted to punch her in the arm. Badly.

"Excuse me, miss, but I have to bring Kurosaki-kun to the donation area." The attendant had returned, Ichigo paling a bit. Even though the Kurosaki patriarch had each of his children eat a large breakfast and something before their meeting with an attendant Ichigo was still nervous, therefore wanted to throw up everything he ate so far.

Tatsuki nodded and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, making him feel a little better. The poor male followed the questioner to a table -or was it a bench?- and told him to lay down, speaking with someone else for a few moments.

"Hey, could you handle this one? It's about time for my lunch break."

"Sure, I'll get 'im done, don' worry. You go eat." The previous male left, replaced by another one with shocking blue hair and matching eyes.

"You're a newbie to this then?" This one was busy opening something and setting up a few thing near Ichigo's right arm.

Ichigo scowled up at him, eyes showing his displeasure at being called a 'newbie.' "Yeah, what's it to ya? Gonna call me a coward like my sister?"

"Nope, just gonna tell you to keep your eyes on mine while we talk. How old are you?"

"Seventeen, almost eighteen . What's that got to do with anything?"

"Nothing, but favorite colors?"

"Purple and light blue."

"Favorite author?"

"William Shakespeare."

During their conversation, Ichigo felt a small pinch but brushed it off as this guy spoke to him, keeping him distracted and busy.

"_'Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_

_Thou art more lovely and more temperate:__  
><em>_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,__  
><em>_And summer's lease hath all too short a date.'" _

The blue haired male said, eyes sparkling with something Ichigo couldn't put his finger on.

"Sonnet Eighteen. How do you know that?"

"Studied some in high school. You got any you wanna share?"

Ichigo made a face, thinking hard. "Hmm..." He was silent as he worried at his lip before finally speaking.

"_'Cowards die many times before their deaths._

_The valiant never taste of death but once._

_Of all the wonders that I yet have heard,_

_It seems to me most strange that men should fear,_

_Seeing that death, a necessary end,_

_Will come when it will come.'"_

"Julius Caesar, that's part of Act Two, right?"

"Yeah. Act two, Scene two." Ichigo answered, smiling a bit. This man... Who ever he was, he was _awesome. _"You got a name at all?" Ichigo asked, wanting to know who this man was.

"Grimmjow. What about you, kid?"

Ichigo was about to open his mouth to say his name when there was a rather loud 'Ichi-nii!'

"Yuzu, hey!" He greeted, his sister coming over and smiling widely.

"You almost done? Karin's getting antsy. She wants to go home and play soccer."

"You talk some sense into her and tell her she'll have to wait a few hours. She just donated, right?"

Yuzu nodded and went off to find their sister and talk some sense into her, Grimmjow grinning down at Ichigo again. "Your sister who called you a coward?"

"Nah, that was Karin. She's a tomboy, but has a heart of gold."

Grimmjow nodded, smirking when he saw the finally full pint bag. "You're done, Kid."

"What? It was that fast?"

"Not really. You're a slow bleeder, so the conversation kept you distracted enough to pass the time."

Ichigo scowled as Grimmjow went to work on bandaging up his arm and sealing the blood bag. "Still never got your name."

"Ichigo. Thanks, Grimmjow. For the conversation and keeping me distracted. I've got a fear of needles, so it's hard."

"Never had one afraid of needles before. Blood, yeah, but never needles." He shrugged. "But congrats! You just survived your first ever blood donation!"

Ichigo chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, smiling. "So... How old are you?"

"Twenty. Why, you planning on hitting on me?"

Ichigo spluttered and stammered. "What?! No!" Grimmjow let out a happy sounding laugh, watching the orange haired male.

"How about we exchange numbers? You can text me, and I'll do the same."

"Ye-yeah, sure!" So the two males exchanged phones, fingers flying fast over screens and typing information before trading back and shaking hands.

"Later, Ichi. Make sure to grab some juice and cookies on the way out, you look dead on your feet right now."

Ichigo swatted at Grimmjow playfully. "'m fine."

"Ichi-nii! Let's _go!_ I'm _bored!_" Someone from behind Ichigo said, he whirling around to face the dark haired Kurosaki female.

"Karin! Do you _mind?_"

"Nope. Let's go! I wanna go run and crap."

Ichigo groaned and hopped off the table, waving over his shoulder to Grimmjow. "Later!"

Grimmjow waved to Ichigo's retreating back, smirking. "Best job, ever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh good lord, I ended with a line of dialogue. The world _must_ be ending if I just did that!

...

I jest. But it is one in the morning here, so I have every right to be a jester. Not a valid one, but a more of 'Coffee keeps me awake until dad craps out so I can play Skyrim' kinda reason. I swear, that game has shoved me in a dark pit known as Hell since I haven't finished the main story line and I wanna make a Khajiit named D'Jenngo. (You'll get it if you look up D'Jango. When speaking his name, the "D" is silent. And look for the jazz guitarist (the French one, as well), not the movie.)

But I've been donating blood for about three years now, so I felt the need to put Ichigo in a similar situation. I was pretty much the same until the attendant I had told me she was working at my school the day a classmate of mine was suppose to donate, but I never saw the guy and this woman was so nice! (That was an official blood drive sponsored by a radio troupe I listen to.) Then again, I nearly fainted that day at the school blood drive too, and got yelled at by my English teacher for it, so yeah... It's not my fault I wanted to _nap _for five damn minutes during _Sleepy Hollow_!


	26. Driving Lessons: Kurosaki Family Centric

**Summary:** Ichigo's birthdays were nuts, to say the least, but at least this one turned out pretty good. Until 'That which Must not be Spoken of' happened. Damn Isshin and his craziness.**  
><strong>

**Characters:** Ichigo Kurosaki, Isshin Kurosaki, short appearance of Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki, random emergency service members.**  
><strong>

**Pairings: **None to really list.**  
><strong>

**Mood: **Funny, fun, family pretty much.**  
><strong>

**Theme: **Ah, reviewing old comments on dA, really.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sunday afternoon, July 15th<span>**

"So you mind telling me what happened again?"

"I was punching my father in the head when I managed to ram into the damn pole, okay?!"

"Why were you punching your father?"

"Because he is an idiot, all right?! If you had to handle his crap for the past nine years, you would wanna hit him, too!"

"Look, what happens in your family _stays _in your family, kid."

Isshin pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing that even thought Ichigo respected the law, there was only so much of the police and their frustration he could handle. "Ichigo, call Yuzu and tell her we'll be late. I'll handle the rest of this."

Ichigo gave a look of pure joy at that before jogging away from the mess of police cars, an ambulance, and their ruined mini-van.

It had started out as a simple outing an hour earlier. Isshin treated Ichigo to a nice birthday lunch at his son's favorite Chinese place, Ichigo getting a rather cryptic (and strange, as far as he was concerned) fortune cookie.

_"'A car crash in unavoidable in your future.'" _Ichigo read, frowning at the slip of paper. "What a load of bullshit."

"Ichigo, watch your mouth. You may be eighteen, but you're in public."

"Sorry dad, but this fortune is so... Well, _stupid _for lack of a better term. I'm not going to crash the car."

"And I trust you. Just try to relax, okay?" Isshin said, settling the bill and tossing Ichigo the car keys. "I did promise, after all."

"Sweet! Let's go, dad!"

Isshin chuckled and guided his son to the car, settling in the passenger seat. "You remember what to do, right?"

"Yes, dad." Ichigo muttered, starting the mini van and shutting the radio off to focus. _'Just relax, Ichigo.' _He told himself, slowly pulling out.

At least until his father started cheering and shouting about how proud he was of his son for being able to drive and that he was a man at last and: "Masaki, Ichigo is driving a car! I am so proud of him!"

"DAD! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ichigo screamed, glaring at his father and punching the man in the eye, now officially pissed since he had been so normal since he had awoken that morning!

Then the car veered off the street, up the curb and into a lamp post, the front of the car ruined from the crash and air bags released.

The emergency services were called, as was the electric company to repair the pole, cops interviewing Ichigo and EMTs tending to his moronic father an hour later after lunch.

"Yuzu, hey, calm down. Everything is fine. Why don't you hand the phone to Karin, hmm?"

"Ichi-nii! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" She shrieked into the phone, making him wince and yank his cell phone away from his ear.

"Dad was pulling his stupid father act and all I did was punch him! The car veered off the road and into a damn lamp post, okay?! Dad has black eye and EMTs are treating him! I'm perfectly okay, save for a couple bruises from impact, so please calm Yuzu and tell her?"

Karin agreed, albeit grudgingly, and hung up, and Ichigo returned to his father, running a hand through his hair nervously. "Dad, sorry about punching you..."

"It's all right, Ichigo. It was my fault for yelling and shouting, so don't worry about it." He apologized, patting his son's leg once he sat beside him at the request of an EMT.

"Next time you are in the car with me, shut the hell up, dad." Ichigo grumbled, letting the woman give him a rather... Grope filled exam to make sure he was all right. Jesus, what was with woman being all touchy feel-y with him these days?

"All right, you two. You can get a ride home with my partner since you both seem to be pretty okay." An officer said, stepping forward to talk to Isshin. "Try not to distract your son again while he's driving, sir. It could have ended a lot worse than just the car around a lamp post."

Isshin nodded and sighed, wrapping an arm around Ichigo's shoulders. "We're both safe and all right, that's all that matters right now, Ichigo."

The orange haired man nodded, just relaxing against his father. "Can we go home now? I just want to comfort Yuzu and crash for a while."

"Sounds like a plan, Ichigo." Isshin guided him up and over to the police car, both slipping into the back and settling in, the ride home silent and calm compared to the "Incident" that just happened.

In Ichigo's eyes, it wasn't that bad a birthday. Better than the last eight years at least...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, ~dreaminxinxlife on deviantART did this cute picture of Ichigo getting a driving lesson from his father and I had written a short thing for it in the comments but never took the time to make it into something more, ya know? But then the other night I figured: Why the hell not? And went with it, belted this out, posted to dA & AO3 and here we are today!

Did I mention I now have an Archive of Our Own account? No, good because you had better look up caribouandcake on AO3 and show that woman some love! Serious as a heart attack right now, go look her up on the site! If you wanna stalk her, I will personally use all my invites to send you a join request for the site since it is still in the beta and they gave me ten invitations to use. Still got nine! So that means you had better invite some people, reader. Sorta Pay It Forward kinda thing.


	27. Snapshot: GrimmShiro Centric

**Summary:** Grimmjow loved learning. No matter who taught him, just so long as he gained knowledge from them and Shiro was no exception. He loved watching the pale male work on his car, that engine an amazing sound and paint job well done. The blue haired male would give up sex for a week with Shiro if only to learn about how to car for a car properly.

**Characters:** Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Shirosaki Hichigo/Shiro/Hichigo/Hollow Ichigo/Dark Ichigo

**Pairings: **GrimmShiroGrimm

**Mood:** Fluffy happy warmth, some minor whining and curiosity.

**Theme/Based off of:** A secret picture. So secret, no one knows about it!

**Dedicated to: **ShadowThorne! Because I wrote it for you, Shadow! Look~~~

* * *

><p>Grimmjow stood in the garage and watched as Shiro worked, smiling as he saw the other look up at him from his work under the hood.<p>

"Hey. I made lunch if you're hungry." He said, gesturing to the salad and sandwiches he had prepared, water bottles in hand to combat against the summer heat. He set the bottles on a work bench with lunch, picked up his phone, activated the camera and smiled a little wider. "Shi? Say cheese."

"Cheese!" The pale male said, smiling that smile he knew the blue haired teen loved and blinking with the flash of the camera as Grimmjow snapped his photo.

Grimmjow walked over to Shiro and kissed his cheek, showing off the picture. "You look good, Shi."

"I'm shirtless, Grimm. A'course I look good." Both laughed at that line, Grimmjow patting his ass.

"Come eat, I made salad and ham sandwiches."

"Ugh, rabbit food."

"Would you rather I make it a veggie burger?"

"NO!" Shiro shouted, staring at him like the world ended. "No, for the love a' whatever above, don' take my meat away!"

The taller male smiled and laughed at that reaction, handing Shiro his plate. "I won't, don't worry. What's wrong with her, anyway?"

Shiro settled on the bench, Grimmjow sitting beside him. The 'her,' of course, was his baby. "Jus' needs an oil change, figured I tune 'er up a bit while 'm under th' hood."

"Hmm…" Grimmjow hummed, taking a bite from his salad and bouncing the fork between his fingers. "Ya think ya can teach me about taking care of a car? If I'm gonna be driving in the future, might as well learn how to care for a car properly."

The exotic eyed male gave him a tooth filled grin and nodded. "Ya, I c'n do tha' fer ya, Grimm. Gotta be up bright 'n early tamorrow if ya wanna learn 'cause I ain't skimping on anythin'." Shiro was already planning lessons for the other, knowing the rewards would be great at the end of it all.

"Got it! You aren't gonna test me, I hope…"

"I gotta ta make sure ya understand everythin', Grimm. Can't cut corners."

"Will I be working on a car in the same condition as yours when you got her?"

"Maybe, depends. Start lookin' at 'em online 'n find one ya think looks good fer work. When ya do, lemme know and we c'n see if ya c'n freelance on her."

The blue eyed male nodded, already dreaming of his perfect car and working on it with Shiro, knowing this was going to be pretty fun. "I've got a few choices in mind, but they're used in decent condition. I'll need to refine my searches to include the more beaten ones up."

"Good." Shiro nodded, nibbling slowly at that salad and scowling. "No more salad fer lunch."

"It's harmless!"

"I don' wan' it on my plate."

"Shiro, humor me?"

"I humor ya more than once, Grimm. Seriously, no salad tamorrow."

"Fine, but you had better pick a vegetable for dinner tonight since you're skipping salad." The taller male said, taking Shiro's salad from him and eating it himself. "I'll even mix it into the side tanight." He spoke around his mouthful of food, greens pushed to one side so he could speak.

Shiro started laughing, poking Grimmjow's cheek. "Ya look like a chipmunk!" Grimmjow finished eating those leafy greens and smiled, laughing along with his boyfriend.

He'd have to set an alarm that night, then if he wanted to learn about the car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So~~ I made a tumblr. I am _GrimmBluePanther_ over there! And it is an RP account, so if you wanna follow my tumblr, please come and do so! There is a sub-blog I made called _gbpmastories_ and I do m!A prompts over there, so if ya wanna follow, be my guest! Also, go follow ShadowThorne! Her tumblr is _shadowthorne_ and her RP blog is _the-pallid-king_ and HER SHIRO! Her Shiro is awesome! I love our thread and holy cow! *inhuman sounds*


	28. Stars: Soul Society Centric

**Summary:** Star gazing was soothing for Renji. He could sort out his thoughts and take time to relax, and make sure everything he did was in order before he went to bed. Especially if it was a particularly stressful day.**  
><strong>

**Characters: **Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki, Byakuya Kuchiki, Mention of Ichigo Kurosaki and Kūgo Ginjō**  
><strong>

**Pairings: **None to list.**  
><strong>

**Mood: **Thoughtful, worried, stressed, nervous energy. Reflections upon oneself and their deeds.**  
><strong>

**Theme: **Stars because where I use to live, there wasn't so much light pollution and you could see a few stars in the sky when you stood in this huge open field.

* * *

><p>Even when he was a ruffian on the streets of <em>Inuzuri<em>, Renji would always take the time to watch the stars.

Each one was different, like his friends and himself, everyone he knew.

Some stars shined brighter than others, Renji associating them with those close to him, the ones who made a huge impact on his life and person.

Like Ichigo, who made him strive for the strength to protect Rukia.

Like Byakuya, who made him strive for the ability to defeat him in fair combat.

There were the smaller, hardly noticeable ones, that he figured wouldn't mean much to him but did anyway.

Just like that little Forth Squad member who helped heal the damage done to his person from _Senbonzakura_.

There were the planets, as well, but he didn't really care much for them even though he had friends on one of the major ones.

Renji shifted in his seat on the roof of Squad Six's barracks, butt going numb from the cold and uncomfortable tiles. He liked star gazing, it was relaxing, sorting his thoughts out from the day.

"Renji? What are you doing out here?"

He jumped and looked at Rukia, shrugging. "Couldn't really sleep, Rukia. Why're you up?"

"Nii-sama wanted to speak to me about my becoming lieutenant of Squad Thirteen." She sat beside him carefully, he holding on to her shoulder to keep her from slipping. "You're worried about Ichigo too, aren't you?"

"A bit. Rukia, the guy's a big boy now. He can take care of himself. Whatever choices he makes are up to him, after all. We aren't allowed to have anything to do with him anymore."

"But Renji! It's not fair! He's making friends with the wrong people and that Kūgo person is setting him down the wrong path!"

Renji gave her a hard look then, brown eyes darker than usual with anger. "I know! And I wanna stop him too, but Rukia, we can only _observe_, nothing more! You heard what the Old Man said. We can't interfere until it's time."

She let out a soft sigh, scooting closer to the larger male for warmth. "I want to help him so much, Renji. I _hate_ not being able to do anything right now..."

"I know, Rukia. I know. I hate it myself, but until the Head Captain says we can go and resolve this, the situation will have to play itself out in the mean time, okay?"

A dark head of hair bobbed up and down in agreement, Renji pulling her to a stand. "Head to bed, okay? Try to sleep. I'll meet you at your barracks for breakfast."

"You do the same or else." Rukia warned, eyes threatening him.

Renji just laughed and shook his head, grinning down at her and ruffling her hair like he had done in the Academy. "You don't scare me, Rukia! You're to small!" His laughter than turned into a cry of pain as she stomped on his foot several times, curses ringing out in the night sky and Rukia a raging monster now.

"SMALL?! I'LL SHOW YOU SMALL, RENJI, YOU GIANT!"

Byakuya looked up at the roof above his head, scowling. Why were they not asleep?

He sent a burst of _reiatsu_ out, silence falling once more and two soft swishes of Shunpo and short bursts of _reiatsu_ letting him know both his adopted sister and lieutenant both got the message.

Good. Now he could go back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Things have been stressful lately, which is why I haven't been updating as I normally do. My family got evicted from our apartment on March first and ugh... Living in a four hundred square foot hotel room sucks. The landlord we were dealing with never fixed the air conditioner or the heat, mind you, so before you say anything, my dad was in every right allowed to keep the money he owed our landlord. Three days after we were evicted and living in the hotel, my dad got his social security disability check in the mail and he _told_ that jackass to wait three more days but did the douche do it? No.

When my dad went to court over the rent, he even out right stated to the judge we went the remain three months of summer and the entire heating season without either A/C or forced hot air because this landlord is a stupid moron.

Never fixed it, even though he said he said "I know a guy. I get Chinese guy to come fix it." in front of the judge and my dad. No one came during those nine months. No one fixed the air. And our neighbor, who is this sweet single mom with a son, had to fix her own air because a) the landlord wouldn't do it and b) she has asthma. She withheld the rent for that, just so you know. This man is a Nigerian immigrant and had such a thick accent you could barely understand what he said. It was worse over the phone, too. My dad hates him and I have to agree with him when he says this guy is barely above a slumlord.

So he's out of money, has an apartment on the market for more than people can afford, and we're looking for a new house right now. Wish us luck, everyone! *hugs and kisses to all*


	29. Somnophilia: GrimmxLegal Ichi centric

**Summary:** Somnophilia is the paraphilia in which sexual arousal or orgasm are intruded upon a sleeping person through sexual contact with them. Ichigo felt that was a very good way to wake up from now on.

**Characters:** Ichigo Kurosaki, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

**Pairings:** GrimmIchi. ICHIGO IS AN ADULT IN THIS CHAPTER! He is like, thirty something in my tumblr thread with _**thedarkrescuer**_, got it? He is a _**legal**_ adult! He can have all the sex he wants now! thedarkrescuer, I love my babu~~

**Mood:** Kinky, sexual, sensual, yup.

**Theme:**Somnophilia. In which one partner wakes the other up through sexual acts.

**Source:** There is no real source, but whenever it's reblogged, it changes to the current user who reblogged it, so if I reblogged this list, I'd be the original source, which irritates me.

* * *

><p>He listened to the groans above him, holding those lovely hips down with his hands and sucking harder on the erection in his mouth, bobbing his head slowly up and down along that length.<p>

"Mmm… Ahhh!" Brown eyes snapped opened, staring down at those mischievous blue ones, confused, pleasured and freshly pulled from his dream. "Gr-imm! Wh-what!"

Grimmjow didn't stop, only sucked harder and moved his head faster as Ichigo moaned and writhed in the bed.

"FU-! Fu-uck!" The orange haired male cried, body arching off the bed as he felt a rubber and lube covered finger slide inside of him once both hands found new things to do, right playing with his testicles while the left had a finger slowly prepped for penetration

That finger wiggled it's way around in his anus like it _belonged_ there and jabbed his prostate gland, forcing a loud scream from his teeth gnawed lips and causing his sphincter to tighten.

Grimmjow hummed in acknowledgement at the hands tugging on his hair now, growling deeply at a rather rough tug and scraped his teeth along Ichigo's stick.

The orange haired adult whimpered at that, tugging much more lightly this time and sobbing in pleasure as his prostate gland was stroked like the elder was a fucking doctor giving him an exam!

"Fu-fu… SHIT! Grimmm~!" He howled, voice ringing out in the room as the other kept his actions up, so, _so_ close!

Then that elder male swallowed around him, somehow deep throating him in the process without choking, pretty much drawing Ichigo's orgasm from his person after that.

Ichigo screamed in pleasure as he came, body tense and on high alert, eyes wide and pupils dilated enough to hide the iris of his eyes.

Grimmjow listened as Ichigo let out soft pleasured whimpers as he swallowed down the rather large mouthful of sperm, pulling his finger cot covered finger free from that tight anus and lifting his mouth off a spent willie and licking his lips.

"Good?"

Ichigo groaned and nodded, buzzed and blissed out beyond belief.

"Good. I ordered breakfast, so it should be here soon. I already got a shower so you can take as long as you wanna in the bathroom."

Another happy groan and nod as Ichigo closed his eyes to enjoy the cuddles Grimmjow now provided after laying himself properly on the bed, content.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** First: Ichigo is a twenty to thirty something _adult_ in this chapter. Second, I have a RP thread on tumblr with the great and fabulous: **thedarkrescuer**! She requested this drabble from a list of Kink memes and I provided! She is amazing and her Ichigo is perfect, now, please go show her love! Her RP style is just simply beautiful~ You will never, ever regret following her! Also, her personal is **xsatsujinx**, so I suggest you follow her there as well! She is an awesome role player and damn adorable to boot!


	30. Be My Family: Kurosaki sibling centric

**Summary: **Ichigo loved his sisters, he did. He would give his life to protect them from every single bad thing in the universe, from war to Hollows. But when it came to their... Monthly needs, he was at a loss.

**Theme: **When sent to the store for feminine products, men seem to freeze. Just as women do when sent to the auto store for car oil.

**Characters: **Ichigo Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki via phone, mentions of Yuzu and Isshin Kurosaki.

**Mood: **Loving, embarrassment, feeling weird.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stared at the aisle of feminine products.<p>

_'Shit... What do I have to get?!'_

Their father was away at a medical conference in Tokyo and that left Ichigo in charge.

It also meant he had to do the shopping when Yuzu wasn't feeling to hot.

And was curled on the couch, snuggled in a blanket with Karin trying to soothe her hormonal and mood swing, tear filled sister.

Which meant he _had_ to get Yuzu what she needed for the week.

He understood how a young ladies body worked, once a month, if they were not pregnant or suffering from cancer. (Sadly enough thanks to Isshin sexual education lessons as well as the mandated ones at school.)

_But dear _lord _how he hated having to go to the store for products such as pads, tampons, and feminine wipes._

"What the hell is half this stuff? Scented pads, whisper silent wrappers that open? Good lord, I'm gonna kill something..." He whispered, nervously looking down both ends of the aisle for anyone he knew.

No one.

He sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face, groaning softly when the wall of stuff didn't vanish. "Crap..."

Ichigo jumped as his phone buzzed and rang, answering it quickly. "Hey."

_"Ichi-nii! Where the_ hell _are you?!" _Karin shrieked, forcing him to jerk his head back and away.

"Staring at a wall of blue, green, pink, and white. Karin, I'm a _man! _I shouldn't be getting my younger sister her stuff for her monthly!"

_"Goat Chin said _you're_ in charge, Ichi-nii! That means you _have _to do this, whether you want to or not!"_

Ichigo groaned loudly as a mother and her young daughter passed him for the children's diapers.

"Karin, please, can't we just use the stuff in the clinic?"

_"Dad said that's off limits, remember?"_

"Yeah, I do..." The orange haired young man murmured, wishing he could sink into the floor.

"Mommy? Why's he gettin' tha' stuff?" The tiny child piped up, a pink pack of Disney Princess covered Pull-Ups held to her chest, watching as Ichigo picked up a small package of panty liners.

"Sweetie, leave him alone." Her mother chastised, shooting Ichigo a look.

"HEY! I'm only trying to help my little sister, lady! Excuse me for being a _good_ older brother!"

The woman scoffed and took her daughter away, who kept chattering questions.

_"Ichi-nii. Don't yell at people."_

"Karin! She looked at me like I was getting this stuff for myself because of a weird fetish! She had a _kid!"_

_"And?"_

"_Karin!"_

_"Ichi-nii, breathe. Get the thirty two pack of Kotex pads. That's the white package with the red dot." _He groaned and listened, grabbing it after a short search with his eyes. "Done."

_"Good. Get a box of tampons now. Variety box, with the different amounts of..."_

"A woman's _flow_ on them?"

_"Yeah, that one!" _

"For the love of God, please kill me now!" He whispered as he picked up the box. "Anything else?"

_"Yuu? Hey, we need anything else?"_ He heard over the phone, Karin's voice much more gentle with her sister than her brother.

"Some days I wonder if you aren't on yours when Yuzu should be on hers..." He murmured, staring at the back of the pad package for something to do.

_"Ichi-nii, we heard that." _Both girls chimed together, voices flat and dry. Uh-Oh... He's in trouble now.

Ichigo had to apologize some how! "I'll get you those cookies you both love while I'm here, okay?"

_"Good!" _Karin said, hanging up on him to comfort the now crying Yuzu, who could be heard over the phone.

Ichigo looked up at the ceiling, as if he could see through it and into the heavens. "I swear, I'm going to hurt what ever supposed God is up there for this bull-crap. No joke." He sighed and hung his head, looking at his feet as he shifted the box and plastic wrapped pack of female products under his arm, praying the store had the cookies his sisters loved in stock.

He was going to need to cook dinner if Yuzu was feeling this badly, as well... Perhaps some soup and sandwiches would be good for them...?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Happy birthday, Ichigo! You poor, poor, hottie you... I regret nothing! Also, I'd like to give a shout out to xXSatsujinXx~~ This is for you, girl, because Ichigo is a hero to his sisters.

And wait? I actually did this _before_ Ichigo's birthday? Holy crap on a cracker, something's wrong with me...


	31. Birth: Grimmjow Centric

**Summary: **He remembered when he was born as a human, even though he was now an Arrancar. Even though he had been a Hollow, he retained that one thing in his mind: The date of his birth.

**Characters: **Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Shawlong Koufang, mentions of Di-Roy Rinker, Edrad Liones and Nakeem Grindina, and Yylfordt Granz.

**Timeline: **Before Grimmjow's personal invasion of the World of the Living.

**Theme: **Birthdays. Last minute chapter for Grimm's birthday!

**Mood: **Contemplative, curious, others.

* * *

><p>He could count the days on the human calender to his birthday.<p>

He could recall the day he was born in his human life clearly.

_July Thirty-First._

There was no year that he could recall that could help him pinpoint his birth, therefore nothing to help him solve when he died.

There was only a month and a day, and how he physically looked.

_Handsome, maybe late twenties to early thirties. About six foot one inch in height._

There could have been many people who had died that had his vague appearance, sadly, which made it a pain to figure out if he was listed among death records.

_He stopped caring about his birthday after a while. Stopped thinking about it._

It was to much to think about and he had better things to do, such as try to kill a certain orange haired Shinigami.

It become another date he knew about, sadly, even though he wanted to share it with someone.

_But they would call him stupid. Mock him until he blasted their heads off with a Cero._

Grimmjow let out a sigh as he stared up at the dark sky, fingers touching the mask he had on his right cheek, then the hole that hollowed out his stomach.

_Perhaps he could go for a run in his _Resurrección_ in order to blow off some steam..._

Or he could stay in his chambers and mope about what use to be his life and how he couldn't remember a single thing about it.

_How childish was that for the mighty _Sexta _in Aizen's _Esapada?

"Sir?"

He glanced over his shoulder at Shawlong, scowling. "What?"

"Go."

He huffed and ignored his_ Fracción. _"Don't need to go any where."

"Go to the Forest of Menos, Grimmjow-sama. Kill, maim, and enjoy yourself. Sitting here like a small child will get you no where."

"I don't need to go to the Forest, Shawlong. Go away."

"I beg to differ, Sir. I've already informed the Guardian of the Forest of your arrival and it would be best if you went. There's only so long he can wait before he gets frustrated enough to set a trap for you."

The blue haired Arrancar sighed and rose from his spot on the floor, body moving in a fluid motion. "Fine. But you better be ready to get your ass kicked when I get back, Shawlong. I don't need your shit."

"Of course, Grimmjow-sama." The eldest of the five _Fracción_ Grimmjow commanded said, bowing to his lord.

"Aizen won't find me?"

"Not for a while, sir. I'll send Di Roy if he starts asking for you, however."

"Forget Di Roy. He's not strong enough to visit the Forest. Either get me yourself or send Edrad and Nakeem. Those two can work together to kill anything weaker than the Guardian. Yylfordt will piss and moan about his hair or some shit the entire time..." Grimmjow rumbled, stretching his arms and legs out, working his body so he wouldn't strain himself.

"Yes, sir." He was silent for a few moments. "Sir, if I may speak out of turn for a moment?"

"What?"

"Are you thinking about that date once more?"

Blue eyes narrowed in a glare settled upon Shawlong. "What's it matter?"

"It is best not to dwell upon your human life, Sir. Forget everything you remember. Do not think about it. It's a weakness the enemy can use against you."

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?! Why do you think I haven't told anyone but you about it, Shawlong?! _Every single one of us would kill the person with the most memory of their human life."_ He shouted, voice lowering into a whisper after.

He drew his blade from its sheathe, pointing it a Shawlong's throat. "Stab me in the back and you'll be certain you'll never see the Human World again, understand? I'm not afraid to kill you."

There was a nod from the six foot three inch tall male.

_Height was nothing compared to their ranks and power. Shawlong may have been taller than him by two inches _(or four centimeters, if using a conversion of one hundred ninety and one hundred eighty six)_ but that didn't mean he could defeat him in battle easily._

"Go enjoy yourself, sir."

"I damn well will." Grimmjow murmured, using _Sonído_ to leave him alone in the room.

Shawlong sighed and closed his eyes, basking in silence for a few moments. Hopefully, Grimmjow would come back and no longer be brooding over his old life.

Hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **BlackStorm wrote a journal about it over on dA, and I had forgotten it until like, two in the morning last night that today was Grimmjow's birthday and went to bed, forgot again, saw her journal and fanart and remembered my idea for his gift.

Tada~


	32. Happy Tardy Valentine: GrimmIchi Centric

**Summary: **Late was something he had wanted to avoid when giving his gift. However, he felt it better to wait instead since the boy was popular and well... His desk was pretty much hidden under all the chocolate and cards he received. He hoped he'd be alone, but he could deal with senpai's friends being around. What he _couldn't_ deal with was Senpai being a gentleman and giving him compliments.

**Theme: **Valentine's Day, Crushes, and Romance in general.

**Characters: **Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Tatsuki Arisawa, Uryū Ishida, Inoue Orihime, Mention of Renji Abarai.

**Mood: **Cute fluffy shyness, Kōhai Grimmjow/Senpai Ichigo.

**OOC: **Yes, because a six foot one inch long haired shy as hell Grimmjow is something I find cute as frick. Now, I must go off and plot things!

* * *

><p>He just shifted from foot to foot, waiting by that locker he knew to be that of his crush. A finger pushed his glasses up and the sleeve of his uniform was used to wipe a little sweat off his brow.<p>

_Nervous. So nervous..._

"And I had to tell her that I was busy with my homework, but she insisted I come play soccer with her and— Ah, can I help you?"

Blue eyes darted up and stared at brown, a blush lighting his cheeks up. "Uh, umm… I-I… HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, SENPAI! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!" Blue hair fell in his face as he bowed and offered the orange haired male his rather late Valentine's day gift, a small box of plain chocolates.

"Hey, No need to be so formal, kōhai. Thank you very much for this!" That gift was gently tugged from his grip, he rising to a full stand to look at his feet and fiddle with a strap on his bag but he was forced to reel back when the elder male bent over to get in his face, looking at him.

"Ah… I-I… Got-ta…"

"You're very handsome. You shouldn't hide behind your hair all the time." The young man gently brushed some blue locks back, before moving behind him and pulled his long head of Mayan blue locks back into a gentle pony tail. "There we go. You look really good with long hair, kōhai."

"Th-thank you, senpai…" He whispered, smiling a little as the boy released his hair and went into his locker.

"He does look good with long hair, you're right." A raven haired female beside the younger's crush said, studying his face. "What if he had contacts?"

"He'd look good with them, but I like the look of glasses on him. Just a thinner frame in a silver-gray color and his eyes will pop." A second female said, this one holding a duffle bag.

He felt his face heat up bright red at those comments, the senpai laughing and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't mind Rukia and Tatsuki, okay? They're pretty harmless once you get to know them."

He nodded, blush still there. Damn senpai, touching him and being all sweet and kind…

"Why don't you and I go out for coffee later? You're the English tutor, right?" His head bobbed vigorously. "Ah, cool. My teacher recommended you, but I haven't seen you in person. Your name's Grimm, right?"

"Gr-Grimmjow, Senpai. Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow…" He muttered, eyes focused on the floor again.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, Grimmjow. It's nice to finally meet you!" A hand appeared in his vision, which he shook.

Grimmjow looked up and smiled nervously, finally meeting brown eyes. "I thought Ishida-senpai was the English tutor for the older students?"

_To be able to tutor his long time crush in English? It was both a nightmare and a pleasure wrapped into one gift!_

Pushing forward through the group of students that made up Ichigo's posse, Ishida Uryū spoke. "Not at all." He adjusted his own glasses before continuing on. "I'm the science tutor. You have the honor of being in the select group of students with an intelligence on par with mine."

Grimmjow nodded silently, in awe at the group before him.

_So many of his betters were gathered before him, just to talk to Ichigo and watching him give the boy his Valentine's day gift..._

"Ishida, don't scare the poor kid." Ichigo chastised, flipping the male the finger before turning to Grimmjow. "Meet me at Urahara's, okay? You _do_ know where it is, right?"

"Yes! I pass it every day I go to school!"

"Awesome, meet me there right after school, okay? Tomorrow I have a track meet so if you want, you can wait for me then."

Another vigorous nod and Grimmjow fumbled in his bag, trying to pull out his day planner, a tanned hand shooting out and grabbing one of his, scrawling his name and digits on the appendage. "Here's my phone number, okay? That way we can make plans for the sessions in advance. I know how you smart guys like planning things."

There was a huff from Ishida regarding the comment.

"Ye-yeah! U-Umm… Should I give you mine…?"

An orange head bobbed before Ichigo offered him the pen, Grimmjow accepting the writing utensil and signing his name and cell phone number in the other's palm. "So, I'll see you at Urahara's, th-then?"

"After school." Ichigo agreed, nodding at Grimmjow, gathering his books and things for class. "Better run, Grimmjow. Gonna be late!"

Grimmjow checked his watch, blinking in surprise. "Thank you very much, Kurosaki-senpai!" He started the mad dash down the hall towards class, praying to get there before the bell.

"OI! It's just Ichigo!" All he got was a hand shooting in the air in acknowledgement, Grimmjow showing him he heard.

Ichigo smiled and turned back to his friends, blinking at everyone. "What?"

_They acted like he grew a second head in the span of five minutes! Or managed to kiss Grimmjow senseless during the conversation..._

"You _never_ give your number out to people that easily." Rukia said, staring at him.

"What the hell was that? You were _so_ flirting with him!" Tatsuki shouted, stunned.

"I WAS NOT!"

"Kurosaki-kun was!" Inoue piped up, smiling widely.

"Fucking hell, all I did was exchange phone numbers with him and asked him for tutoring!"

Rukia cocked a hip to the side, arms folded over her chest. "You also pulled his hair back and agreed with Tatsuki about his glasses!"

"And that's considered flirting?!"

"When you touch him like that! YOU TUCKED HIS HAIR BEHIND HIS EAR, ICHIGO! HE WAS AS RED AS RENJI'S HAIR!"

"OHMYGODIWASNOTFLIRTINGSHUTUPRUKIA!"

"Not until you admit you like him! I saw the blush when he handed you the chocolate! Two days late, no less!"

"Shut _up_, Rukia! Seriously, I was not _flirting! _Come on, guys, back me up!"

There were soft coughs and awkward shuffles of his male friends, all females smirking and smiling.

_He really was flirting with the blue haired male!_

"FINE! You win, but next time, you'll be wrong!" He snapped, stomping off to the classroom scowling as deep as the crescent moon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ahhaha... I unintentionally made a Getsuga Tenshō crack it seems? I dunno...

Anyway, origins! Originally a drabble on tumblr, I realized this would fit the theme of "Holidays" suggested by ~caribouandcake615 on dA! I may do something for White Day, I'd have to consider it, however...

Also: Because the world needs more Kōhai!Grimm crushes on Senpai!Ichi.


	33. Bad Luck: Luppi Antenor Centric

Summary: One thing Luppi understood before he passed was that he had horrid luck. Perhaps he should have thought more about his promotion before accepting the open space...

**Characters:** Sōsuke Aizen, Luppi Antenor, Orihime Inoue, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Ulquiorra Cifer

**Theme:** Bad Luck. Luppi's face when Grimmjow gets ready to blow his upper torso off :D

**Notes:** Dialogue used is from Volume Twenty-Seven, Chapter Two Hundred Forty of the Manga: _**goodbye, halcyon days**._ (Word for bloody word because Aizen explains it so well.)I own nothing but the computer I write this on and my mind. And the library card I use to rent Bleach volumes.

* * *

><p>"There are a few here who aren't completely convinced of the value of your powers. Isn't that right... Luppi?"<p>

Scowling, covered in ice and wounded, Luppi gave a half-assed bow to Aizen. "That's right. Our battle... Was just a diversion to get one stupid girl? How could she be worth it?"

Smiling benignly, Aizen replied. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd get injured so severely."

A glare was sent to him, Luppi sneering. _How he hated those gentle lies, the way Aizen didn't even react to his injuries! He _was_ the Sexta_, _after all! How could a leader care so little for his soldiers...?_

"Ahh... What if... Orihime... Would you demonstrate your powers by healing Grimmjow's left arm?" Sōsuke requested, fist lowered from where it had rested against his jaw and three pairs of eyes going wide at this request.

_Grimmjow's because he had been there when Ulquiorra gave his review of the Kurosaki boy, had seen what Orihime could do. Inoue because what choice did she have? She would either be killed for refusing or killed by the small Arrancar that met the wrong end of Tōshirō's sword. And Luppi because it was impossible. No one should be ale to heal Grimmjow, let alone return the lost arm to him._

"Yeah, right!" He snapped, trying to save face. "That's crazy, Lord Aizen! Grimmjow's arm?! It's gone! General Tōsen chopped it off! How can you heal something that's gone?! She's not a god!"

Swallowing thickly, Orihime moved to stand next to the blue haired Arrancar and raised both hands, uttering the _kotodama_ to her gift. "Sōten Kisshun. I... ... I reject."

"Hey! Did you hear what I said girl?!" Luppi snarled, not in the mood for games. "If you're trying to save your life with this stupid show, don't! If it doesn't work, I'll kill you! If your powers are bogus... Then there's no reason to keep... You... ... Alive..."

Watching, Luppi's expression slowly changed from anger to bewilderment to pure shock. 'How' was the choice word running through his mind. How could Grimmjow get his arm back? How could this mere _human_ heal damage that should be irreversible? How can Aizen allow her to do this?! How can she even do it to begin with? How was this stupid human girl able to repair damage that was impossible to repair!?

"Wha...?"

Blue eyes were wide with shock, but in a good way. _His arm was back._ He had his left arm again. He could fight with both hands instead of one, not be crippled nor handicapped against opponents! _He was back!_ _He could _be_ the Sexta again!_

"H... How?! This goes... ... Way Beyond healing! WHAT DID YOU DO, GIRL?!" Scared. Frightened. Luppi was panicking and it showed. How could one human -a stupid human that he was nearly killed over- do something like this?!

_It went beyond the laws set long before man was even a thought._

"Ulquiorra believes it's a form of temporal or spatial regression."

"Yes." Ulquiorra answered without even batting an eye lash when he was put on center stage.

"No way. How could a human possess such a power. It's impossible!"

Leaning forward in his seat, Sōsuke spoke. "Indeed. It is neither of those things. It is... A rejection of phenomena."

Whirling to face the once Shinigami, Luppi's lavender eyes were wide with so many emotions. "A what?!"

"Her powers limit, reject, and deny all phenomena that have happened to her subject. She can make it as if the damage never happened. This is far more than..." A pause, so the man could settle back into the throne-like chair once again. "... Temporal or spatial regression. In fact, it over-steps the limitations set by the gods. Her powers... ... Violate... ... Divine law."

_Her powers violate divine law... _That final line kept playing itself over and over in Luppi's head, making him wish he could sink through the floor and vanish. Lavender eyes went wide when Grimmjow spoke at long last, finally done testing the mobility of his newly returned limb.

"... Hey... ... Girl. Heal... ... One more thing."

_Where his thumb was pointing... Luppi had every right to be afraid now. _Watching as Orihime healed the spot in question, he didn't dare move. "What do you think you're doing... ... Grimmjow?"

"Huh?" As soon as the girl was done, Grimmjow used Sonído to get in close to Luppi, ramming his arm through the fool's chest, a spray of blood meeting the air.

_'Mala Suerte...' _Luppi thought, the words and their meaning so accurate from the entire moment he was promoted to _Sexta_. "Grimmjow... ... You..." He choked out, wishing he could do anything, something to the Mayan blue haired asshole.

Charging a Cero, Grimmjow gave Luppi his most unhinged grin. "Just this. Bye-bye... ... Number Six." He released the blast, blowing up half of the former _Sexta's_ body, sending gore and blood into the air, he relishing in the moment before cackling.

_It was good to be the king once again._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **In regards to the review I got on Chapter Thirty from a guest (why you didn't PM about this or post the review on the chapter in question, IDK): If you're looking for a specific pairing, then just use the "with" filter _only_ and use the characters you want. I tend to use the character listing to list characters I write into a chapter. I also assume you meant the most recent update, considering that's got GrimmIchi as Pairing A but list Rukia and Tatsuki after.

Look, as they say elsewhere on the web: "Don't like, don't read." There _are_ people whom like Rukia and Tatsuki, so they would want to read a fic with them in it, hence why I listed them in the character listing. I can suggest to you a few GrimmIchi pairing only fics if you'd like. I'm sorry my 'system' isn't what you like, but _please_ don't judge me for it.

TL;DR: I use use the pairing function to list a ship and add minor characters after the ship so people can search for those characters as well as the ship. **Also: **to the nonny whom reviewed on chapter twenty-nine: I love you so much for the compliment. I have _no_ idea if I told you that yet. ALSO LUPPI HAS THE PRETTIEST EYES OF ALL THE ARRANCAR.

Ulquiorra didn't even bat an eye lash when he was put on center stage.


End file.
